The Day of the Witch
by Lordheaven
Summary: AU:Set after 'All my children',Elena Gilbert ouble soon arrives and gets the originals very e town discvovers they have bigger problems than ever before.Elena returns as the heir of the most powerful sorceress and has her own plan.
1. The Clarion Call

**Disclaimer: The characters of the Vampire Diaries' universe belong to CW network but the words are mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>The day of the Witch<strong>

**AU/VD: Set after 'All my children', Elena Gilbert disappears. Trouble soon arrives and gets the originals very worried. The town discovers they have bigger problems than ever before. Elena returns as the heir of the most powerful sorceress ever and has plans of her own for the vampire community.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**The Clarion Call**

Elena's eyes flickered open. It was morning again. The sun was shining high in the sky, a promise for a good day, with just a smudge of clouds onto the north. The house was quiet as Rick had not returned yet or he was probably still asleep in bed. It was morning again.

It was the morning after the unsuccessful attempt of Esther to kill her children, the abomination of nature, the original vampires. They were still around. Finn had disappeared with Esther to the other side, Klaus and Rebecca were probably plotting something together and Elijah, well, he was gone too, just as the young brother Cole. And if this was the end of it anyone would be happy but it was not. Damon and Stefan set to convert Abby into a vampire to stop Esther so now Bonnie needed some time alone, with Caroline.

Elena was feeling alone again, left by everyone. She thrust her head and sat up in her bed. Today, she was not going to think about anyone of this past. Yes, she was going to ignore all of them as though they are part of the scenery, a tree, a rock. She was no vampire but even humans can do that when they put their mind to it.

She stood up and moved to take a shower. The refreshing cool water cleared all doubts. She had made her mind for today. He dressed casual though full of colour. It was a bit unlike her but it was high time she lived. Make up and all, she took her purse and opened the door.

On its frame, Stefan stood. He was obviously about to knock. Just shy behind him was Damon. They have come together – how touching. But she ignored him pushing him aside and locking the door.

"Elena!" – He called.

She stopped for a moment, turned around and then around. She looked like a person wondering where the sound was coming from. When she apparently did not find it, she shrugged and was on her way.

Reaching the car, she opened the door and sat in. She put the key in the ignition vaguely noticing the two standing completely dumbfounded looking at each other. But they were also standing before the car thinking she wouldn't. She flipped the switch and the engines roared. She put her seatbelt and stepped onto the gas. The two had no choice but to move aside. She smiled at herself. It was going to be a wonderful day.

* * *

><p>"Did she just try to run us over?" – Damon asked still looking after the dust left by the wheels of Elena's car.<p>

His brother shrugged. "Apparently,"

"And this doesn't concern you?"

"Nope, though..."

"Yes?"

"She completely ignored us as though we were part of the scenery."

"I noticed."

"So, you being bad again, how does it feel?"

"Very funny, brother," – Damon said. A few wrinkles appeared on his forehead for Stefan was right. Elena had treated them as part of the view like a tree or a rock. "How does it feel for you to be considered a tree?"

"She'll get over it."

"Right," – Damon remarked rather sarcastically but in his usual manner. "I suppose you and I should do what we do best."

"Declaring war again Damon?"

"No, having a brother time..."

"Sounds fun,"

The two looked at each other again and then disappeared like phantoms in the night though it was day but that's what it looked like. Not far away, in the woods, a cloaked figure observed it all. It brought a smile. It was going to be a very good day indeed.

* * *

><p>Elena arrived at school, parked and went happily inside. She reached her locker and took her books for the day. Closing her locker, she saw Caroline but ignored her as well.<p>

"Hey Elena," – Caroline began apologizing. "You know about Bonnie..."

Elena, however, past by her without a second thought and went into class. Caroline joined in too. The class began but Elena did not look even once at her, and even when she did it appeared as thought she was seeing right through her. It was like she was not even there and it puzzled Caroline.

The class ended Elena joined with the rest of the class in joyful talk about anything but their current issues. It was so refreshing – no vampires, no werewolves, and no witches. It was a perfect teenager day.

Caroline was ignored all day and even when Bonnie came she felt as well as part of the walls for Elena ignored her as well.

"Has she been spelled or compelled?" – Bonnie asked before the third class began.

Caroline shrugged. She really did not know what to answer. Elena was acting so unlike her.

"Hey, what's up?"

"We're having girls' day at Elena's." – A classmate replied and sat on her place.

"What?" – Bonnie looked again at Caroline. "What's with her?"

"I don't know. You are the witch you tell me."

"Oh, thank you,"

"Sorry, Bonnie, I did not mean it that way." – Caroline apologized with a sigh. "We've all been through a lot as of late."

"Yeah, some more than others," – Bonnie could not resist retorting.

The classes ended for the day. Elena was back at her car while on the way talking with anyone but her best friends.

"Yes, tomorrow night, at home, I expect you there. Ok, bye," Elena reached her car, got in and drove away.

* * *

><p>Passing through the woods on the way home, she suddenly heard a loud but soft horn. She was on the breaks. She got out and opened her ears for the sound. Shortly after, the sound repeated itself somewhat closer. Intrigued Elena followed it.<p>

The sound led her deeper into the forest to an unfamiliar glade. The colour palette there was beyond amazing – vivid colours – green, blue, yellow, red – all almost alive. In the middle of the glade was the source of the sound – a beautiful horn though it looked more like a clarion. It was silver and with ornaments on the sides.

She walked to it without fear that something sinister was going to happen. She felt an attraction to it, like it was calling her or for her. She couldn't tell. It was an odd sensation and yet somehow familiar.

Her fingers ran on its smooth surface. The metal was cool at touch and warm at the same time. She frowned a bit. It was an unusual combination. She could not resist though picking it up. She brought it to her lips, her lungs contracted and she blew in it closing her eyes. The clarion call was so clear and so pure. She had never heard a sound so powerful and with such grace of a melody, and yet all of it felt familiar.

She opened her eyes. The glade was gone and so was the forest. She was standing on a clear hill overlooking the valley beneath. It was still near the end of the day but there were far more clouds in the sky than when she came to it. The horn was still in her hands warm and cool.

The only other difference was the fog around her. It was not thick or scary but soft like linen and crystal like. It was sparkling, breathtaking. In the fog, she saw a shape of a figure, and it was coming towards her.

Her heartbeat increased but not of fear. It felt more like anticipation, joyful anticipation. When the figure cleared the last layers of the fog and came into view, her eyes grew wide – surprise but also expectation, no, longing. Her heart was filled with joy and happiness, and brought her beautiful smile on her lips. Yes, today is really a good day. It was a dream come true.

* * *

><p><strong>And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!<strong>

**Lordheaven**


	2. Portent

**Disclaimer: The characters of the Vampire Diaries' universe belong to CW network but the words are mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>The day of the Witch<strong>

**AU/VD: Set after 'All my children', Elena Gilbert disappears. Trouble soon arrives and gets the originals very worried. The town discovers they have bigger problems than ever before. Elena returns as the heir of the most powerful sorceress ever and has plans of her own for the vampire community.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Portent**

Damon and Stefan were having some vampire time with some girls and loud music. It was their party to celebrate being girlfriendless – yes, no Elena and no Katherine. Speaking of Katherine, they wondered where the wind had blown her to. She was always trouble but as it turned out her grand, grand something was just as much trouble. In the last three years, they had more excitement than ever before. Now it was time to unwind.

"It is one of your good ideas, dear brother." – Damon shared as he emerged from the girl hanging on his arm. "This one is definitely fresh ninety's."

"Well, you wanted to party." – Stefan replied sipping from his whiskey. He was not drinking from the girls but was enjoying himself nonetheless. "Oh, not again," He exclaimed frustrated. It was probably the twelfth time his phone rang this past hour.

"Who keeps bugging?" – Damon said throwing a look at his phone too. "Ugh, vampire barby again,"

In truth, their phones had been ringing twelve twenty times a day for the past week or so.

"What could they possibly want?"

"I don't know. Don't care," – Stefan said and threw aside his phone.

"I agree." – Damon threw his as well and dived into another fresher. "Want a sip?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Oh, come on, brother, I know you left the ripper thingy behind but I thought we were done with the rest of the things..."

"Oh," – Stefan sighed. "Oh, well, a sip," He moved to the offered hand and dived in. Of course, once his lips tasted the fresh blood, it was more than just a sip.

"That's right," – Damon clapped approvingly and headed for the neck. "Bottom's up."

Stefan pulled away as his senses were suddenly on alert. Damon reacted quickly too.

"Someone's come to ruin the party." – He noted frustration growing in him.

"You two ever pick up the damn phone?" – A very familiar voice came from the front door.

"Oh, crap, what does he want?"

"Go away, Klaus! It's a private party." – Damon barked.

* * *

><p>Klaus however had not such intention. He walked in perfectly dressed for a gala. There were some more girls hanging around him.<p>

"You're having fun time?"

"We were until you showed up." – Stefan observed standing up. His eyes scanned the uninvited guest with mixture of feelings both warm and cold. "As my dear brother said, go away, it's a private party."

"I came with offerings."

"We're already have those." – Stefan gestured in the direction of the girls. "Go bugger someone else."

"Well said, dear brother," – Damon stood up though a bit gingerly.

"Well, I would have obliged but since you were unresponsive to my phone calls, we'll have to discuss it now."

"Does it include a way to kill you?" – Stefan asked.

Klaus demeanour changed from his smug smile to his serious threat one.

"Careful brother, we don't want to piss the big original. He's a mad dog."

"Yeah, right," – Stefan smiled. "What do you want Klaus? You have your hybrids, mummy is gone with the other traitor of the vamp bloodline, and the witches are done for it. What could you possibly want now? Little sis giving you trouble again?"

Klaus shook head. His demeanour changed again to his smug self though the seriousness was still present in his eyes.

"No, she's fine." – He said and sat down. He waited for the Salvatores to join him and then continued. "Rebecca's off on a mission. My business with you is different."

"Aha, business?" – Damon exclaimed. "Sounds intriguing, doesn't it brother?"

"Very," – Stefan observed nodding in a totally disrespectful way. Klaus ignored that.

"True, the problems my mother was causing are behind us now but..."

"Oh, so it is a way to kill you. Oh, how bad is it for the big bad bat?" – Stefan rolled eyes and drank in one gulp his glass of whiskey.

"Well, do go on," – Damon said giving a shoulder to Klaus. "We are all in for killing you. Don't be shy."

* * *

><p>Klaus' nostrils flared up in deep frustration. The Salvatores were very drunk, even for vampires, and were for the moment beyond reasoning but he could hardly blame them. The unsuccessful attempts to get rid of him were taking its toll.<p>

"It has nothing to do with me, specifically," – Klaus continued after calming down. "It is..."

"You haven't told them yet?" – Another familiar voice came from the front door. Damon and Stefan looked up. It was the little sis – Rebecca.

"Oy, it is the little sis. Got lost somewhere?" – Stefan exclaimed pointing at her.

Rebecca was short tempered and reacted instinctively at the insult behind the condescending tone. Stefan was thrown into the wall. He stood up growling in the momentary pain.

"And poor manners,"

"Rebecca, that's enough!" – Klaus raised his voice as his sister was likely to continue tossing Stefan around. The frustration of the late discovery had them both on edge. Of course, he was not going to share it with the Salvatores. He wasn't going to tell them the damned white tree survived. No, but this was a different matter. Someone was killing vampires and it turned out to be vampire hunters. And while, he and his sister were safe the hybrids weren't. But the hunters were not attacking only the hybrids they were attacking everyone. "Stefan, Damon," Klaus sighed. "We have a big problem. There are vampire hunters out in the open."

"Oh, is the big bad bat losing hybrids? Oh, how sad!" – Stefan pretending weeping, this only increased Rebecca's frustration level.

"If they were attacking hybrids only that would be swell. I can always make more but they are attacking every vampire..."

"No, brother," – Rebecca interrupted. "They are attacking every supernatural creature – vampires, werewolves and witches."

"And why has this got you all wind up?" – Damon exclaimed trying to spook the answer out of them.

"They are asking a lot of questions, the right questions..."

"Oh, so, the big bad bat is worried about his precious self? See, Damon, it is again about him. He doesn't care for the rest."

"Yeah, I noticed." – Damon nodded and went to pour himself another drink. "Would you tell us straight why does this concern us?"

Klaus chuckled. "Because they are coming for you..."

"No, they are coming for Elena." – Rebecca interrupted touching the touchy subject.

"She's not supernatural." – Damon commented.

"No, but she is the doppelganger."

"So it is back being your problem?" – Damon noted giving her a wink. "You're right brother, they are concerned."

"They are not going to kill her."

"Oh? So what then?"

"They need her..."

"Rebecca!"

"They have to know it concerns them as well."

"Sure,"

"They need her for a ritual."

"Your mum needed her too."

"That's my point."

"Care to elaborate?" – Stefan asked.

"It is a ritual to undo what my mother did but with one slight difference."

"Which is?"

"If they succeed every vampire will become human, every single one!"

"What?" – Stefan looked her incredulously. "We are all going to be human, again?"

"Yes,"

"Oh bummer!" – Stefan said and went to fetch a fresher for another sip. "Well, then, let's enjoy it while it lasts. To end of the days, brother!"

"To end of days!"

Klaus shook head. "I told you they don't care."

"They will because once they are done she will be watching them die."

"She?" – Damon raised his head. "She who?"

"You know! She!"

"Go away! We don't want to have anything to do with you, the doppelganger, Katherine or whatever. It is a private party." – Stefan said pointing at the door. "Make your own."

"Rebecca, let's go!" – Klaus said. He was not usually the type to simply leave because some slimy vampires tell him to but it was obvious the Salvatores did not really care. He could hardly threaten them with killing Elena since he needed her. He could hardly threaten anyone now they really cared about. He had no hold over them anymore or at least for now.

* * *

><p>Klaus and Rebecca left while Stefan and Damon continued their interrupted drinks. However, the shared sunk in later. It was not true they did not care they did. Vampire hunters, it sounded more supernatural than them. But it had obviously spooked big time Klaus. He would hardly demean himself into coming to grovel at their feet.<p>

"I suppose we should keep an eye on Elena." – Stefan said the next morning after sobering up.

"That's your song, brother." – Damon noted scratching. "She's all yours."

"Yeah, I don't know about that."

"Well, as you said, she will grow out of it." – Damon said. He was up and straight to the bathroom to freshen up.

"She's getting like..."

"No!" – Damon said. "She's not her."

"No!" – Stefan agreed.

"I know she ignored us but you can hardly blame her. We ignored her she ignores us. She'll come around."

"Yeah, maybe," – Stefan put down his phone.

"What?"

"She's not answering. It's going straight to voice." – Stefan started dialling the others. Only Caroline picked up but she was rather pissed at the two for ignoring her. "WHAT?" Stefan exclaimed jumping off the bed. "What do you mean she's been missing for a week? Did you check her house?"

"What's going on?" – Damon appeared half naked from the bathroom his hair still in disarray.

Stefan put down the phone then dialled Bonnie and Matt. When he got the same answers he tried Sheriff Forbes. And again he got the same result. Frowning he turned to Damon.

"She's been missing a week. She's nowhere in Mystic Falls."

Damon frowned too. "You don't think those hunters have her?"

"No," – Stefan relaxed shaking head. "If that was the case, Klaus would have used as a tool to get us onboard."

"Then where is she?"

"I don't know. Maybe she's at the lake house."

"Well, you go there. I will go elsewhere to look for her." The two dressed and left looking for Elena.

* * *

><p><strong>And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!<strong>

**Lordheaven**


	3. Where's Elena?

**Disclaimer: The characters of the Vampire Diaries' universe belong to CW network but the words are mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>The day of the Witch<strong>

**AU/VD: Set after 'All my children', Elena Gilbert disappears. Trouble soon arrives and gets the originals very worried. The town discovers they have bigger problems than ever before. Elena returns as the heir of the most powerful sorceress ever and has plans of her own for the vampire community.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Where's Elena?**

Stefan arrived at the lake house. The door was still shut. He made his way in and looked around the house but there was no indication Elena had been here ever since the last time they were here together.

Together – it yet again resonated in his mind. He's been thinking about her a lot the past week but his decision stood. He had hurt her a lot since Klaus barged into town. She was better off without him. And then there was Damon's insistence. He was right too. He had tried to win her but she still loved him.

Stefan was in the room where he told her how he killed Gilbert, the ancestor of the Gilbert line, the founder. And then he had told her of Lexie, she who brought him back to humanity and feelings. Lexie was his oldest friend. He truly missed her.

Looking out the window, other memories flooded in and he was back in early twentieth century. Lexie had caught up with him after another episode of the ripper. She was in a beautiful blue night gown with select diamond jewellery sparkling in the night like stars. She held a glass of champagne though it was full of Tequila. It was the most inappropriate drink to put in a champagne glass.

She asked his hand for a dance. He accepted and gracefully led her under the rhythm of a Viennese waltz. They were standing out in the crowd of dancers around them but she had only let her beautiful smile shine and the night was perfect. And after that she started bugging him until he renounces drinking straight from the source. It was a crappy month in the dungeons and even crappier few years after that. There were times though he wondered where she finds them. But it seemed she had studied the history of every place and knew exactly where to find a dungeon.

Ah, memories, Stefan thought. He had many and of many people and other vampires. He was out for a hundred and sixty something years. It was a long time by human standards though by vampire's it was only a moment. And of course, Damon was always present more or less to ruin his day but he always waited for the ripper to be gone.

And then there was Klaus, the immortal original and his family and the troubles they brought to him and his brother. Though, it had to be said he had never been closer to Damon. In a way he probably should thank Klaus, well not personally but the set of circumstances. They brought them closer together. But yet again they had both fallen for the same girl.

Damon was right Elena was not Katherine. He had reached that conclusion himself too even before Damon did. And yet it was Damon who had to remind him of that. The lovely vampire switch stood always in the way of this level of thinking and reflection. Flipping a switch and humanity is gone in a blink of an eye. And yet Damon wanted once more to be the bad guy and Stefan the good one, just like the old days.

Stefan was not going to accommodate him though. He also enjoyed being the bad one though to a point. It was fun challenging Klaus. He even made him retreat. It was quite the achievement. Of course afterwards all hell broke loose once more. Mummy spoiled everything and Elena's consciousness stood in the way, well, Elijah's suspicion too.

* * *

><p>His phone rang. He picked up. It was Damon. He sounded very distressed.<p>

"Oh, slow down," – Stefan interrupted him. "What's going on?"

"I found her car in the forest between her house and the town. The door is open but there are no signs of struggle."

"Any footprints?"

"Good one," – Damon replied and looked around. "Aha, found some,"

"And?"

"Who's impatient now?" – Damon answered back. He followed them to an unfamiliar glade. Her footprints suddenly stopped and then nothing else. There was nothing in a wide perimeter. "Huh!"

"What?" – Stefan asked at this exclamation.

"Well, her footprints reach a glade and then vanish without a trace. There are no footprints in a radius of a hundred feet – nothing, absolutely nothing. It is like she disappeared."

"Or someone took her!" – Stefan reasoned. It was the most logical conclusion.

"I don't think it is possible unless he was flying." – Damon countered while looking closely around. But there were no other indications of anyone else's presence.

"You don't smell anything?"

Damon sniffed the air around. "Other than traces of her morning perfume a week ago – no!"

"Hum, interesting…"

"Now what?"

"I'll meet you at Bonnie's. Maybe she could track her with her juju."

"Yeah, Bonnie's juju," – Damon said putting away his phone. "It is another matter whether she'd want to talk to either of us."

Damon waited for Stefan to arrive at Bonnie's. He did not want to confront her alone. He did after turn her biological mother into a vampire to save Elena. She may not have forgiven him for that yet.

"Why aren't you in?" – Stefan said as he was getting off his car.

"Mummy,"

"Oh," – Stefan nodded. They did turn her into a bloodsucking vampire. Bonnie was taking it hard.

* * *

><p>The two knocked on the door and waited. Bonnie opened the door. Seeing them her eyes flashed and they were both on the ground. Her anger passed quickly though.<p>

"Come in!"

Staggering back to feet they got in and moved to the living room. Mummy was not home.

"Well, did you find Elena?" – Bonnie asked straight away.

"Ah, um," – Damon mumbled. "Actually, we came to you to help in this matter."

"Me?"

"Well, don't get us wrong, we did find her car just not her." – Stefan said.

"It is a bit odd." – Damon added.

"Odd how?" – Bonnie asked fearing something worse.

"I followed her footprints into the woods but they ended abruptly and then nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Well, her footprints disappear and they do not reappear anywhere within a hundred feet. It is like something picked her up but left no footprints of any kind."

"Bonnie, we need you to make a tracer spell." – Stefan said.

Bonnie looked at them for a moment then sighed. "Ok, wait here." She disappeared to fetch the necessary tools and returned shortly after with four candles and a map, and Elena's sweater she had forgotten from last week.

She placed the sweater near the map and lit the candles, then started mumbling the incantation. At first nothing seemed to happen but then the pendant she was dangling above the map swirled and moved to the glade where the footprints had disappeared. It pivoted a bit more but remained on that spot.

Damon frowned. Something was definitely wrong with Bonnie's juju. What it was showing was impossible.

"Stefan, would you mind checking and call again?" – Damon said.

"Would you be alright here?"

"I'll be fine."

"Sure, call you in a moment," – Stefan disappeared. An awkward silence stood between Bonnie and Damon until Stefan rang.

"Is she there?"

"Nope!"

"What?" – Bonnie exclaimed. "Did you look everywhere?"

"Yes, within two hundred feet – nothing, nada. Try the spell again."

Bonnie tried again but the result was absolutely the same. The spell pointed she was at the glade.

"Alright how can she be out there and not at the same time?" – Damon asked out loud.

"Bonnie?"

"I don't know." – She thrust her head. "I'm doing the spell right. She should be there."

"Yeah, well, unless she transformed into something tiny, she most definitely isn't there."

"I don't understand." – Bonnie flipped through the pages of her book trying to find some explanation for this odd occurrence unfortunately there wasn't one. She put back that book and started flipping through the other books. She had never been in such situation before where a spell pointed to something that isn't there. "Damon, can you get her blood?"

"Stefan?"

"I'm on it."

"No, I'll go. You stay there just in case." – Damon hung up then he turned to Bonnie. "I'll be back shortly." And he left heading straight for the hospital. Thankfully, he did not run into the psycho doctor. As he came to think of it he had not seen Rick in a week too. He found Elena's blood sample and headed back to Bonnie's. "There it is."

Bonnie used Elena's blood to track her but got the same result. Now, it was maddening. She had no idea how any of this was possible. The blood should have honed directly to the source. Instead it kept pointing at an area where Elena was not.

"Stefan, did you check the trees around?" – Damon suddenly had another thought.

"I did as a matter of fact – nothing." – Stefan replied. He was starting to get really worried. "Do you think we should call you know…"

"NO!" – Damon was adamant. "He might go on rampage."

"Right," – Stefan agreed. "But then where's Elena?"

No one had the answer to this crazy puzzle. She was literally nowhere. And everyone was looking for her, well, except Klaus and Rebecca. Where's Elena?

* * *

><p><strong>And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!<strong>

**Lordheaven**


	4. Introductions

**Disclaimer: The characters of the Vampire Diaries' universe belong to CW network but the words are mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>The day of the Witch<strong>

**AU/VD: Set after 'All my children', Elena Gilbert disappears. Trouble soon arrives and gets the originals very worried. The town discovers they have bigger problems than ever before. Elena returns as the heir of the most powerful sorceress ever and has plans of her own for the vampire community.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Introductions**

It was the eighth day since Elena disappeared. The town of Mystic Fall became host to the hunters' guild. There had been too many rumors of supernatural activities. It was time for the guild to do something about it. They sent their best to deal with the situation.

'Animal attacks', Hunter Samuels thought, 'please give me a break'.

The city's hospital was an excellent place to see what's hiding under the rock. There were some files concerning these 'odd' attacks but they weren't giving him any answers. All the documents stated the same thing animal attack.

Of course something was not adding up. The newspaper clips he got clearly said many people have disappeared over the past three years in and around this little, simple town and the only explanation being animal attack was getting tedious. But then to hide something of this magnitude it required major help from the sheriff's office or the city council or maybe both.

The history of the town was interesting though. It appeared it contained many of the founding houses. Forbes, she happened to be the sheriff in town, her daughter, Miss Mystic Falls. Lockwood, she was the mayor and her son a football legend or so his friends claimed.

Gilbert, the history book said he was an inventor; his descendants however were more or less dead. The only son of the Gilbert, Jeremy was in Denver alone. The registry placed a sister – Elena with no guardian. The latter had died last year. Elena Gilbert, school prima, was nowhere in town. Her classmates however made a mention she hangs out with the Salvatores.

The Salvatores were also of the founding houses. The registry showed two brothers – Damon and Stefan Salvatore. But ironically, no additional information was available. One little check showed Damon Salvatore frequently in the presence of the sheriff and the mayor. Again Lockwood Senior had died two years ago during the Founding Day ceremony. But again the cause of death did not seem appropriate.

Hunter Samuels was having trouble with those files. There were a lot of scrapped places and not much detail. More in these files he found – overdose, animal attack of different sources, fire, wolf attack, bear attack, tiger, lion, what in hell was going on. Either this was the crappiest and most boring town in the North America or one that makes good on its name mysterious.

There was a small section covering another family and this one caught his attention. It was the Benet family. Benet – they were witches, descendants from Salem. There was only one name still being alive, one member – Bonnie Benet. Her grandmother died in her sleep. Samuels frowned he had never heard a witch dying in her sleep.

There was more to it but how to get it, he wondered. Of course, the sheriff and the mayor were the key. He needed to get close to them. And he got what he needed. The Lockwoods were hosting a ball or something in the mayor's house. It was the perfect opportunity to feel the way around.

"Contact the Guild." – Samuels ordered his underling in training Josephina. "We're going to a party. Time to see under the rock."

* * *

><p>The night came quickly. Samuels was in his tux and was drawing the attention as much as Josephina was. Her graceful lines were breathtaking. But they were not here to enjoy the luxurious environment, the pretty dresses, the nobility manners, and the old dances. They were on the job to see under the rock.<p>

Samuels and Josephina split as they entered. Josephina was going to take upper floors while Samuels mingled in the crowd and took a better look at the study, and the mayor's personal office.

He soon noticed he was not the only one taking all the women's glances. Damon and Stefan Salvatore were attracting most of the looks. Damon, Samuels thought, Josephina will certainly fall for the smug guy in the tux, blue eyes and pitch black hair. Stefan he appeared to be more seasoned though for his age that seemed a contradiction. Samuels studied him for a while and something was off but he could not put his finger on it. The man appeared to be quite more experience than his age suggested. It was a curious mystery.

It became a bigger mystery when Samuels laid his eyes on the founding families photograph dating 1864. The two Salvatores on the photo were an exact match for those walking and dancing in front of his eyes. Genetic reincarnation was not impossible but this was pushing it – two brothers, two exact copies in the same generations. No, this was definitely odd.

"Mayor Lockwood," – Samuels moved to introduce himself. "James Samuels, Restoration Incorporated,"

"Yes, I've heard." – Mayor Carol Lockwood accepted his courting. "What brings your company in our fair town?"

"Well, in such small towns with a lot of history much is lost. We thrive in such places. Restoration, everyone asks for it sooner or later."

"We are proud of our heritage and have preserved a lot."

"I understand during the 18 hundreds a few buildings were lost, namely a church."

"Yes, a tragedy and atrocity of the war,"

"Indeed, but wouldn't it be wonderful to have it restored?"

"Indeed, it is a good thought."

"Of course, we can discuss terms later." – Samuels said giving a tiny tantalizing smile. "Beautiful ball, I'm impressed."

"I'm glad you enjoy it." – Carol smiled back. "Ah, Damon, may I present Mr. Samuels of Restoration Incorporated."

"Charmed," – Damon replied and accepted the handshake but his eyes scanned the newcomer with a different level of suspicion. Every newcomer to town had to be observed carefully. His brother and he may not like Klaus but his warning still resonated – hunters.

"I saw the family album of 1864." – Samuels interjected. He quickly noticed the slight tensing in Damon's eyes. "I must say the resemblance is staggering."

"We all take it from our ancestors."

"Yes, indeed, but then two such resemblances are a particular rarity." – Samuels pressed on though it appeared to be simple curiosity.

"Code of life, I guess." – Stefan intervened before his brother makes a mistake. "Stefan Salvatore," He offered a hand and Samuels took it. He again noticed the firm handshake.

"Yes, genetic reincarnation, that's what, it is called in these days." – Samuels agreed with a fake smile.

"So what brings you to our fair town?" – Stefan asked occupying his attention while Damon observed him carefully.

"We thrive in cities with a lot of history. Much is lost and much can be restored."

"Yes, Mr. Samuels offered to restore the church that burnt in 1864." – Carol Lockwood interjected.

"It is a lovely idea. How long did you think it would take?"

"That depends on many factors." – Samuels replied evasively.

"Such as?" – Stefan asked intrigued.

"Blueprints, architect experts' availability, sponsorship, permits and stuff..."

"Dear brother," – Damon intervened. "Let's enjoy the party. Business can always be discussed later."

"Of course, brother, you're right." – Stefan agreed without even looking at Damon. He had sensed it in his voice. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Samuels."

"Likewise, Mr. Salvatore,"

"Enjoy the party,"

"Thank you, you too..."

* * *

><p>The Salvatores left him. Samuels was thoughtful. Such coordination these two had it was staggering and he made the mistake of moving onto them too soon. He still had nothing concrete on them but it was more than that. His alert senses were on the fritz it made the hairs on his back stand on edge. He had to keep an eye on these two.<p>

"Something's wrong with this one." – Damon said when they were away from Samuels. "I don't know what but something is off."

"I noticed." – Stefan agreed. "Keep an eye on him but don't do anything stupid. He may not be alone."

"Of course, brother, stealth is my middle name."

"It's more mayhem..."

"You wound me!" – Damon teased and got back into the crowd.

Stefan continued his observation of the newcomer. He was starting to have a bad feeling about this guy. Almost every time a newcomer comes it ends in mayhem. And this one was asking uncomfortable questions. He had quickly circled around Damon's and his ancestry, and appeared quite pushy though he was disguising it under simple curiosity or so he was thinking.

Soon, he noticed a tall brunette joining Samuels. She was beautiful. Her eyes were sparkling and stealing the glory of the other ladies in the ballroom. They were talking. He needed not over hear as Damon was close by. He signaled him with a look. Not much later, they met on the roof of the Lockwood manor.

"What?" – Stefan asked seeing there was definitely something.

"They're hunters."

"What?"

"I heard them though they were certainly thinking no one did. She was up snooping."

"What are they after?"

"I don't think they know either but it seemed some stories aren't adding up."

"No, they are not but as long as the council is not discovered we're safe so don't do anything to provoke them." – Stefan said.

"Unless someone does." And he pointed at Klaus and Rebecca entering the party.

"Oh, crap! Go warn them."

"We're working with them?"

"No choice!"

"You know we can dispatch them quickly."

"And then have a swarm of hunters in town, no thank you! They see nothing they go away."

"Or not, this one is a pushy one. We can have Klaus compel him."

"If they are really vampire hunters, they may not be so vulnerable."

"Yeah, Klaus was on the fritz." – Damon nodded. "Well, then, let's go and say hi."

* * *

><p>They ventured downstairs. Klaus was already making his introduction to Samuels and Josephina. Damon and Stefan were about to join them when they saw someone enter too.<p>

"Elena?" – Damon was going to go to her but Stefan stopped him. "What?"

"It's Katherine."

"Oh!"

"Damon and Stefan, it's been a while." – Katherine smiled as she approached and circled them both. "And oh," And her smile grew when she noticed Samuels.

"I should have known. There are no coincidences." – Stefan remarked.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." – Katherine said putting a perfectly innocent face but the smile was present in her eyes.

"Of course not," – Damon muttered. "Now, go away."

"You need me!" – Katherine stated. "More than you know."

"You brought the hunters. Good plan, Katherine, at the very least, you got Klaus on the fritz."

"We can take them."

"No stupid…"

"Yes, yes, brother, I know."

"Control him, Stefan, he has no idea how dangerous a hunter really is."

"And you do?"

"Let's just say that they are not exactly your mere mortals."

"Spit it, Katherine."

"Alright, I feel charitable. They are highly trained with superior skills and increased strength. They are not so easy to put down. They drink constantly vervain so biting them would be a mistake. Their clothes are lined with silver and wood. They have little daggers in each sleeve ready to attack, and they all carry enchanted rings much like the Gilbert's."

"Katherine!" – A cold voice interrupted. It was Rebecca.

"Oh, Rebecca," – The disdain and coldness in Katherine's voice surprised both Damon and Stefan. "Run out of pets?"

"Let's not make a scene." – Stefan stepped in between fearing Rebecca's short temper.

"You should know, first Klaus and Elijah, then Damon and Stefan, who's next Katherine?"

"Well, I suppose a universal colored branch in your heart will change you immensely. I might have word with that lovely hunter Samuels." – Katherine replied coldly and with smug victory smile.

Rebecca got the hint quite well. She did not control herself in time and did not go unnoticed by Damon and Stefan. They both frowned momentarily and quickly exchanged looks.

"I'll rip you to pieces." – Rebecca threatened.

"Lovely Katherina," – Klaus interrupted. "I was not expecting seeing you ever again."

"Well, Klaus, times change. How's the lovely hunter, Samuels? Did you like him?"

Klaus demeanor changed too. He clearly sensed the threat in that question. It seems Katherine was on the move. She had tipped them.

"You will pay for this." – Klaus could not resist saying through grinding teeth. His eyes were flashing dangerously.

"I hate to interrupt but we're attracting attention more than necessary." – Stefan interjected concerned with the looks Samuels was throwing them.

"Come Rebecca. See you around Katherine." – Klaus said throwing one last murderous look at her.

"Sure thing, Klaus baby," – And she sent him a flying kiss. Her eyes were colder than usual. He fear was no longer there. She was definitely on the move.

"You're playing with Death." – Stefan observed though he was rather impressed.

"No, I'm preparing his." – Katherina said and vanished out of sight.

"She's gone around the twist." – Damon noted.

"Oh, no, she's taking care of her continuous survival." – Stefan said. "She's full of surprises."

"Yeah, it is going to get ugly. She brought them here."

"That much is clear."

"She brought who here?" – Caroline asked as she joined them. She couldn't help but overhear.

"The vampire hunters are in town, Caroline. It's going to be one heck of a show."

* * *

><p><strong>And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!<strong>

**Lordheaven**


	5. Aileen

A/N: Thanks for hte review. Just for the record about the names. It just saves a lot of time consuming effort not to argue with MS Word, that's why the names are simplified. They are not different only simplified.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: The characters of the Vampire Diaries' universe belong to CW network but the words are mine.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The day of the Witch<strong>

**AU/VD: Set after 'All my children', Elena Gilbert disappears. Trouble soon arrives and gets the originals very worried. The town discovers they have bigger problems than ever before. Elena returns as the heir of the most powerful sorceress ever and has plans of her own for the vampire community.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Aileen**

Hunter Samuels was definitely certain there was more going on in this town than anyone else realized and he was going to find out what. Then again it could be nothing. There are towns like these spread all over the states, however Mystic Falls was attracting trouble and mystery, and much wealth.

The last night's encounters were just the tip of the iceberg. He met the Salvatores and his hairs stood on edge. Their incredible resemblance to their ancestors the founding family was staggering and then he met with the Michelsons. They were another very well known wealthy family and not just in Mystic Falls. And there was something eerie about them too – Klaus and Rebecca. The latter being very beautiful but he sensed also very cold and coldness leads usually to malice.

Was it possible there was something supernatural in this town but everyone's hiding it? He wondered how many knew of the supernatural phenomena. But of course, he had no proof of anything supernatural so far. He did put the Guild on alert though. One never knows when something would leap from underneath the stone.

"Josephina, did you find something?"

"No," – She replied while combing her hair. "But if they are it is pretty well hidden. Do you think there is anything troublesome?"

"I don't know but this town sends all sorts of alerts."

"Or maybe your imagination is running wild." – She suggested having finished with her hair.

"You look beautiful." – Hunter Samuels said and let one of his rarest smiles out.

"Thanks," – Josephina spelled silently and blushed.

"We should setup the office. We don't want to make people suspicious."

"I'll arrange it. You just snoop around." – She teased and left the room.

Samuels smiled onto himself. She was definitely the best underling he had ever had under his wing. The last one was not so lucky. They fell on a lycanthrope camp and barely made it out alive. Barely, he made it. His underling was hurt during their retreat. His wound was deep and he did not last the night. He buried his body close by as he had to follow the wolves. He deserved better.

Samuels closed his eyes. He had been careless that night. He thought they were somehow invincible because of their superior training but they weren't. They were no match for all these wolves. But he was going to avenge his underling's death when he finds the pack leader again. He was going to pay for this.

And now he was sent into this little town in the middle of nowhere. But the town had its charms and mysteries but it was much like any other small town. They all had history and proud founders. Why was it going to be any different now?

His phone rang suddenly. He picked it up but it was not Josephina. It was the Guild council. They obviously had something to say.

"Hunter Samuels," – An oily voice from the other side greeted. He recognized it at once. It belonged to the Master Dauphin Jinx.

"Master Jinx, to what do I owe the honor?"

"Spare me your pleasantries, Samuels, I have no use for them." – Jinx' voice became instantly colder. "Your report…"

"I have already sent it." – Samuels interrupted. "I was…"

"I know." – Jinx cut him off impatiently. "Some of the council's members will be arriving in town tonight. Make sure they are well cared for."

"What?" – Samuels exclaimed stunned. "They are coming here…"

"Yes, do you have hearing deficiencies?"

"Why?"

"Why your hearing is impaired? Well, I've been asking that question for a long time."

"Don't play the dumb with me. Why is the council coming? I haven't any proof supporting supernatural activity."

"We know." – Jinx said tiredly.

"But that's not why you sent me, is it?"

"Very good, you are waking up. No, your purpose in the town is different. We already know what is to be known about this town. Your role was…um, well, more or less of the sort we could call – a spook."

"A spook?" – Samuels could not believe they had used him. "So it is supernatural – vampires, werewolves, what?"

"Both, actually and hybrids,"

"Hybrids?"

"Yes, do be careful. I read the report and you met the chief hybrid – Klaus. He is half vampire half werewolf and currently impossible to kill so don't even try. The council's orders for you are to lay low. They may already know you're there but there is no need to provoke them yet."

"He's broken the curse, hasn't he?"

"Yes, with the doppelganger's blood – a, Elena Gilbert, daughter of Isabel Pierce, and descendant of Kathryn Petrova, who was the doppelganger of Irene, the latter being the original doppelganger of Tatyana..." – Jinx enumerated. "And so on and so forth. Anyway, lay low. Setup your office and play nice. We will take care of the rest. Understood, Hunter Samuels?"

"Yes, Master Dauphin,"

"Good, have a pleasant day,"

Samuels hanged up. So the damned town was full of them – vampires, wolves, and hybrids. And he probably met all kinds last night. But why, why didn't the council tell him? What did the master dauphin mean by a spook? What was he bait, a carrot? What the hell was going on? This was a most unusual decision. The council rarely gathered to go anywhere let alone in a supernatural infested town. Have they gone around the twist completely? Or have they made a deal with the devil? He had to find the answers to these questions and fast. Meanwhile, he had to prepare for the council's arrival.

The Guild council members arrived by eight o'clock. Samuels had made all the necessary arrangements and they were pleased but did not answer any of his questions. They headed straight for their rooms. Samuels was perplexed. Why he was suddenly excluded? They usually shared everything with him. And the recurring question came back – what the hell was going on.

* * *

><p>Damon and Stefan were home discussing the late development of the hunters' presence. They learnt more of them had come tonight.<p>

"Now what do we do?"

"We kill them." – Damon said simply sipping again from his third glass of whiskey for the last hour. "Before they kill us."

"They may be here for Klaus and the hybrids."

"The hybrids are not here. Klaus had not called for them."

"As far as we know, you mean?"

"Yeah,"

There was a knock on the door. The two were actively alert and ready. Stefan strolled to the door and opened it. On the door frame, a super attractive and beautiful woman stood. Her eyes were sparkling ice blue shade. She was in a silver silk gown adorned with diamonds.

"Stefan Salvatore, I presume?" – Her voice was gentle and melodic.

"Yes," – Stefan replied his eyes stuck on her slender figure.

"And Damon Salvatore is here too, I imagine?"

"I am!" – Damon appeared too and was also stunned by her beauty.

The woman smiled and the two discovered it was the most beautiful smile they have ever come across after Elena's. Every ounce in their bodies was tantalized.

"May I come in?" – She asked throwing each a quick wink.

"Of course," – Stefan said and stood aside. She strolled in with such grace they were following her like small puppies.

She made her way to their living room and sat on the sofa waiting for them to catch up with her. Stefan offered rather clumsily a drink that she accepted gracefully. She was not saying anything but for the moment it was not necessary either.

"I'm Aileen Aetheris." – She introduced herself. Damon and Stefan each took her hand and gave it gentlemen kiss slightly bowing as they did it. It brought a smile to her face. "I'm here on behalf of the Hunters' Guild."

Whatever magic held them vanished on the spot with these words. Stefan and Damon both stiffened.

"We have an offer for you." – Aileen continued despite of her hosts' reaction.

"Really?" – Damon exclaimed. "And what that might be?"

"Damon, behave," – Stefan threw him a warning look. He knew his brother well. When stressed he tended to fall on violence.

"Charming as it is, Stefan Salvatore, I do not need your protection." – Aileen said wiping all chivalry in Stefan. "I know who and what you are hence my presence here. As I said the Guild has an offer for you. The question is would you listen or should I leave?"

"She's brave." – Stefan observed standing next to his brother.

"Or stupid…" – Damon countered. However, before any of them could even react, Aileen had changed her position. She was already behind the sofa. Her eyes flickered and both of them felt freezing cold around their feet. As they looked they saw their feet were encased with ice blocks. They tried breaking free but found the task impossible. Whatever it was it was holding them. "What the…"

Stefan frowned. He had never seen anything like this. "Are you a witch?"

Aileen let a freezing the blood cold laughter. It made their hairs stand on edge. The beautiful princess had suddenly changed into something colder than they could ever imagine. Her skin even became the color of the ice. The temperature in the room followed a millisecond later dropping significantly below zero.

The Salvatores were just an inch away from freezing to death. But the temperature returned soon to normal. Aileen's skin retook its slightly pinky color. Her eyes were back to their previous tender ice blue shade.

"Stefan Salvatore, I shall forgive your illiteracy but in the future do not make such a mistake ever again. You will not survive it." – Aileen said. Her voice was still gentle but it was filled with threat.

"If you're not a witch then what the hell are you?" – Damon exclaimed still trying to get free of the ice block holding his feet.

"I'm a Sylph."

Stefan and Damon looked at each other dumbfounded. Stefan was first to thrust his head.

"That's impossible. Sylphs are nothing but a fairy tale, fiction."

"There is a first time for everything, young Mr. Salvatore, and of course a last." – Aileen smiled again. "There are much about this world you nothing about. You thought that the originals did not exist and yet you have seen yourself wrong. You thought werewolves, your natural enemies, did not exist and yet your brother almost died from one. And heck, you must have thought that a hybrid can't exist and yet you were conspiring with him last night or exchanging love…" Aileen walked around the sofa to get another drink. It seemed it was too warm for her so she blew on the glass and it instantly became colder. She turned her eyes to them again. "You also think that you know everything about magic. You judge that by your dealings with the lines of traitors."

"Traitors?" – Stefan asked perplexed.

"Yes, the Benet lines, for one, they are of the biggest traitors. Of course, there are those that dawdled behind the wake of Klaus, also traitors. You have built your knowledge for magic from them? Ha! You know nothing of the Magic World, of the amazing creatures that live side by side with you. We tried a bit more public venue and so far the world is taking it well."

"Public – how?"

"The top of the rank list silly,"

"Lord of the Rings?"

"No,"

"Oh! Wait what? You made that?"

"Yes, we did. We thought a bit more of publicity would not hurt. Maybe it would take the nonsense out of people's minds but as I can see people around here are still stuck up and in servitude of the Salem's influences. Poor bastards…" Aileen walked to Stefan and ran her fingers through his hair. He lost consciousness at once.

Damon looked apprehensively at this odd creature but some question was bothering him ever since the revelation. "Wait if you are what you say you are then why is this Guild, why haven't they killed you yet?"

"The Guild, ha, ha," – Aileen laughed again. "The Guild is made of a few humans and the rest is made of the supernatural. The Guild's sole purpose is to maintain balance. We do not kill off entire populations. We maintain the balance that sadly Esther broke. But what was done is done. Since then, we have maintained the balance."

"And now with Klaus' hybrids?"

"Yes, Nicklaus has upset the balance with the creation of the hybrids hence the reason for my presence here at your house. We already know everything about what has transpired here and we want to make an offer. Are you ready to listen?"

"On the condition you release us, now!"

"I will…"

"We'll behave."

Aileen eyed him for a moment but then released the spell. Stefan fell forward as he was still unconscious and Damon caught him in time. He put him on the sofa and sat next to him.

"I'm all ears."

Not so far away, at the unfamiliar glade in the forest, the clarion call sounded.

* * *

><p><strong>And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!<strong>

**Lordheaven**


	6. The hybrids are back…

**Disclaimer: The characters of the Vampire Diaries' universe belong to CW network but the words are mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>The day of the Witch<strong>

**AU/VD: Set after 'All my children', Elena Gilbert disappears. Trouble soon arrives and gets the originals very worried. The town discovers they have bigger problems than ever before. Elena returns as the heir of the most powerful sorceress ever and has plans of her own for the vampire community.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**The hybrids are back…**

Klaus was sitting on the sofa drawing a small picture of Caroline riding a horse on the background of majestic forest waterfall. There was a glint in his eyes that has not been there for a very long time. It was oddly relaxing and was taking his mind off.

Rebecca had been watching for the whole time he indulged in this activity without saying a word. There were this rare times her brother actually surprised her a great deal and when she actually had a loving brother again. He was very thoughtful of her these last few days always there for her. There was nothing egoistical in his actions, only caring and loving. She knew of course it would not last much. Recent developments were bound to get in the way.

There was a rather rude knocking on the door that took them both away from the normalcy they had indulged into. Rebecca was already at the door.

"I'm Connor." - A thirty something young man said and entered without waiting to be invited in. It was obvious he had been invited before so entering was not really an issue. "Klaus," He called and stood before him.

Klaus raised his eyes and frowned. He stood up slowly still looking at the rather distressed Connor, walked around him then sat on a chair at the ornate table turning all his attention at him.

"Speak!"

"I don't know why but they are all coming back."

"Who's coming back?" – Rebecca asked and assumed her seat at the couch.

"I told them to stay away until I need them." – Klaus said disregarding Rebecca's question.

"I know." – Connor swallowed without looking at Klaus.

"I left you in charge of them. Have I misplaced my trust?"

"No, but they are coming back – all of them!"

"And who told them so?"

"I don't know."

"Then what do you know?"

"I only know that all of them are coming back. Some of them told me…um…"

"Yes?"

"They said they are coming back in the name of the creator. I assumed you sent word but then you would have called me…"

"You're right on that account but I did not call them here."

"Then someone did on your behalf."

"Apparently," – Klaus nodded his eyes flashing dangerously. "No matter, it is good to have them all here." Klaus stood up and stood very close to Connor looking him in the eyes. "Make sure that you keep an eye on them and find out who used my name to summon them here when I have specifically ordered otherwise."

"Yes, Klaus," – Connor bowed and vanished quickly before Klaus changes his mind and kills him.

"I was having such a perfect day." – Klaus said. He was not talking to anyone in particular. It was more to himself. His good mood had vanished on the spot. Someone was having the audacity to use his name and summon the hybrids back to Mystic Falls. On one side this was good because their help is welcome. The presence of the Guild of hunters was upsetting his peace. The odd thing though was they haven't made any move yet. Their clumsy representative was setting up his office as Restoration expert alongside his very attractive assistant which Klaus was hoping to draw to his side. But of course he was going to get to the bottom of this particular mystery and audacity. "Shall we have launch, dear sister?"

"Sure," – Rebecca said. He seems too calm she observed. It was the calm before the storm.

* * *

><p>Stefan was not extremely thrilled of the Sylph's offer but had to agree it is for the best assuming they can find out what happened to Elena. No one has claimed responsibility of her disappearance act. It was remotely possible she did it on purpose but then why would she leave the car opened in the middle of the road. This made no sense.<p>

Bonnie's spell to locate her failed again as it pointed to the unfamiliar glade in the forest where there was absolutely nothing. It was tenth time the spell showed the same thing. Damon and he had searched that area top to bottom so to speak and still nothing. Her disappearance however was not helping anyone who knew her focus properly. Caroline, Mat, everyone was worried sick.

"Stefan," – Damon called throwing Stefan back to reality. "The hybrids are back in town."

"What?" – Stefan looked up. "How many?"

"All of them…" – Damon said and gave his serious Damon look.

"Klaus," – Stefan shook head. "He must really be around the twist."

"Actually, as it turns out he did not call them."

"What?" – Stefan's face depicted a circle of confusion.

"As I heard someone called them in the name of Klaus but it was not Klaus."

"And you heard that from?"

"Little sis,"

"You know you can't trust her."

"I don't but she was just as confused. Klaus apparently is quite on edge due to the presence of our new friends."

"But they haven't made a move yet."

"No, and that's what's got him on the edge."

"That's good. He's going to be preoccupied and you and I can do what the guild wants."

"So you're finally onboard?" – Damon smirked.

"For the moment, it is the best we've got."

"That's the spirit brother."

Not far at the unfamiliar glade, the hybrids were gathering. The clarion call resonated in their minds compelling them to obey without question or hesitation. Their creator deity was calling them.

* * *

><p>By noon, the next day, they had all gathered. Only Klaus had not come. Many of them were confused. They thought their sire would be here and tell them what their task would be but alas they were standing there alone.<p>

The clarion call sounded again resonating strongly in the air. Its melody had shifted slightly but the message was clear – 'go my children; I shall be with you soon'. And so they split and thus Connor found many of them at the center of Mystic Falls relieved to hear the word of Klaus.

Connor took the hybrids to Klaus as they insisted. The mass gathered before his manor. Klaus came out to greet them.

"Welcome back," – He said raising his hands as though to give a big hug. "A new threat has come on the horizon for us. Our enemies have settled in town. Soon all your strength will be required to rid ourselves of this threat and then our rule will be supreme."

The hybrids seemed relieved pleasing Klaus a great deal. Let these hunters come he will be ready for them.

"For now, you will still nearby until I call you. Now go!"

The hybrids separated and left the premises of the manor but did not go far away. Connor accompanied them so he could keep an eye on them.

* * *

><p>The Guild members met outside of town just as the hybrids were with Klaus. They had a lot to discuss and prepare as the final encounter was nearing, and despite the advantage in numbers Klaus was in for a surprise of bad proportions.<p>

Aileen Aetheris was right about one thing most of the guild members were of the wonders of the world and this made things even. The hybrids were going to encounter some of the oldest creatures roaming the earth. The only ones not present were the elder vampires. They were not interested in this event at all. They did not consider Klaus and his minions worthy opponents.

"We have all gathered," – A male with undistinguishable age stepped forward in the drawn power circle. His long mantle swept the ground as he moved around touching the foreheads of the other members as it was part of the greeting ceremony of the council. "Hunter Samuels, step forward."

Samuels did not wait to be told twice. He was expecting some answers. Aileen however had been glued to him like a shadow so until now he did not know why.

"Your ancestors long ago sought the wisdom to rule this world and agreed to maintain the natural balance. Of course, defining that balance for them without taking into account the wondrous creatures in this world was a task impossible to them since they knew nothing of them. We came out of the shadows to assist and advise but never intervene.

However, this time it will be different. The natural balance was broken over a thousand of your years by a witch who craftily stole a parchment of transfiguration by which means the known to the world now vampires were created. They are a poor copy of the elder vampires, rulers of the Old World.

But the power of the parchment can only be activated with the presence of the wording ways or so called in your world – magic and magical being."

"I don't understand." – Samuels said visibly confused.

"The witch you know as Esther, mother of the originals, was given the parchment that changed her children and her husband into vampires. With the help of another witch they sealed the abomination with the blood of another witch – Tatia."

"No, she was not a witch she was human. And thus the spell created the need of doppelgangers."

"The only way to force nature to produce on even scale doppelgangers is either through level fourteen spells which is beyond the capabilities of any witch or use the blood of such. Tatia's grandmother was Morana."

"WHAT?" – Samuels looked terrified and utterly stunned.

"The granddaughter was not a witch but she carries magical blood, which is why on even scale doppelgangers are created. The stolen parchment describes a spell any of the lines of traitors can perform with the right ingredients but there are also rules. If the latest doppelganger had died, the hybrids not only would have never been created, but the spell would have lost its potential."

"So she must die and Klaus and the other originals will wither away eventually?"

"No,"

"Then I don't understand…"

Aileen stepped forward. "What the master is trying to explain is that the parchment of power would have killed the witch that activated it and all of her descendants. However, since her descendants have been altered by the power of the parchment…."

"But the witch is dead?"

"No, it is not Esther who activated it. It was Anya Benet. All members of the Benet line would die. The parchment, Samuels, is a magical contract, which can never be bypassed or broken. If its clauses are not fulfilled the contract becomes invalid or broken."

"Even so it would not bother Klaus."

"Yes, it will because he will never be able to use a witch again. If he does, the power of the parchment will not only kill him it will disperse him, scatter."

Samuels frowned. This time he understood. If Klaus had ever violated the rules of the parchment he would have ceased to exist but not just dead he would have never existed at all and this would have changed history.

"But in the end the doppelganger did not die. She was saved by magic."

"No, not just magic, sacrifice – and that is Old Magic."

"And thus the rules were upheld?"

"Yes,"

"Um, ok, we discussed a hypothetical scenario." – Samuel reasoned. "What I don't understand is why are you telling me this?"

"So you can understand," – Aileen replied. "Now comes the difficult part. The spell can be undone and by so doing all vampires ever created by the originals and thus themselves will be vampires no more and thus the balance of nature shall be restored."

"How?"

"As always there are ingredients required."

"Which are?"

"The originals, the hybrids, werewolves but not just any werewolves…."

"The descendants of those who were there…"

"Yes, and the vampiric doppelganger."

"Not the human one?"

"You're not listening. She is not human. She's a witch."

"But if she were she would exhibited those skills?"

"Unless?"

"Unless – what…" – Samuels frowned again of the effort of following Aileen's thread of thoughts. And it suddenly hit him. "Her genes are dormant."

"Very good," – Aileen nodded approvingly.

"How can they be activated?"

"By magic…"

"But not of the Benet line or any who follow in their footsteps?"

"Very good, sadly, those witches are not that visible. They have to be found, which is why we are telling you all this. We have to find a genuine witch. We will tell you where to look and we will give you the means to convince one to come."

"By force?"

"NO, willingly,"

"Of course,"

"When you do you will bring her here." – Aileen said. "In the meantime, we shall keep the Klaus and his minions occupied. Come!" Aileen took him aside and told him everything he needed to know. She returned shortly. "Good, he is out of the way."

"He believed everything." – The master smiled.

"Yes, he did."

"Humans, only they can be so gullible." – The master sneered.

"There is a way to undo this."

"Yes, the doppelganger has to die but first we must find her and end this once and for all. They can only be Elder Vampires not minions. And now friends, let's find something with worthy blood to feed on."

The members of the council stood up and revealed their fangs. They scattered through the woods and like a terrible plague swept through a village nearby feeding on anything that moved.

* * *

><p><strong>And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!<strong>

**Lordheaven**


	7. Shadow of the Past

**Disclaimer: The characters of the Vampire Diaries' universe belong to CW network but the words are mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>The day of the Witch<strong>

**AU/VD: Set after 'All my children', Elena Gilbert disappears. Trouble soon arrives and gets the originals very worried. The town discovers they have bigger problems than ever before. Elena returns as the heir of the most powerful sorceress ever and has plans of her own for the vampire community.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Shadow of the past**

Sheriff Forbes was reading the latest report. Her eyes had grown wide of terror. The population of a village nearby had been torn to pieces, their throats slid open and their blood drained to the last ounce. It was one thing to hide a victim or two of the dreaded vampires but an entire village that was a different story.

The problem was she had Klaus and her minions under surveillance during that period and they had not moved. Klaus had remained in his manor with his sister Rebecca. And even they were in that village she could not imagine only two vampires causing this much mayhem. It would take an entire army to kill over two hundred people.

The corners' reports suggested the terrible deed happened between midnight and three o'clock. Three hours and over two hundred people were slain. It might have worked to say wild animals did it if there weren't the messages on the walls written in the blood of the victims. Of course the message had not been deciphered yet. They were written in a language no one understood. But this made her job now far more difficult.

The National Guard was alerted and they were sending reinforcements to deal with this situation. Liz Forbes was bound by the law to speak the truth and she was not sure what to do. How do you explain you live in a town full of vampires, werewolves, witches and hybrids? If she doesn't speak the truth she would be committing a federal offense and her career would be over.

She wondered who could be behind this attack. But there was no eviden

* * *

><p>ce that is Klaus and his minions. But then who was left? She gathered her courage and went to see him. Maybe he knew.<p>

Arriving at his house, she noted it was surrounded by the hybrids. She did not see them but she knew they were there. There was much tension in the air and the Gilbert's compass was crazily turning in every direction. She reached for the door and knocked twice.

The door opened and Klaus half naked appeared. He looked a bit surprised of the sheriff's presence.

"We need to speak!" – Liz said firmly.

"Very well," – Klaus replied shrugging and stepped aside for her to enter. He was actually intrigued by her visit.

Liz took a deep breath and ventured in. She was walking into the devil's dent but she had to get her answers. Klaus led her into the parlor.

"Drink?" – He offered as he moved to the many bottles put on a small table in the corner of the room.

"I'm on duty." – Liz politely refused.

"Coffee then?"

"Please,"

Rebecca appeared out of the blue still in night gown. She looked at her brother who only shook head and she disappeared.

"So what brings you here, Sheriff?" – Klaus asked when he put the coffee before her and sat opposite her.

"An attack…" – Liz replied. She took a sip from the coffee and then got out the papers containing the report and hand it to him. Klaus took the report and started reading. His expression changed drastically as he jumped off his seat. His features showed fury especially when his eyes fell on the written messages.

"Rebecca!" – He shouted. Rebecca reappeared promptly.

"What?"

"This!" – He only said and handed her the frames with the messages. Rebecca took one look and stepped backwards. Liz could see the terror in her eyes too. She knew at that moment that whoever attacked had them both scarred.

"How's this possible?" – Rebecca said.

"I don't know."

"Mother will know but now we can't ask."

"I take it this has happened before." – Liz dared asking.

"Once!" – Klaus shared sighing deeply. He sat down absorbing his drink in one gulp. "We were back in England in 1612. It was midsummer. The manor was suited three hundred miles off Manchester. It was a beautiful place secluded deep in the forest. There were four villages around us. People often ventures into the woods. It was not such a wonder some disappeared until one day…"

"One day…" – Rebecca took over. "Elijah and I were coming home after a quick snack on the road…no, we did not kill anyone," – She quickly added seeing Liz's expression. "We passed by one the villages and…" Rebecca choked. The memory of it and the terror had returned in her eyes. Liz imagined scaring a vampire even an original it takes a lot.

"The entire village was drained." – A new voice but familiar continued the story. Klaus looked up and saw Elijah. "They were all killed. And the messages were spread all over the village in the blood of the villagers."

"What did they say?" – Liz asked.

Elijah reached for a drink but instead of pouring a glass he drank the whole bottle in one go surprising even his siblings.

"They were written in the one of the oldest languages. They were warnings, warning of the supernatural or the abominations. Some knew the truth. How, why, we did not know. But the killings were not that of werewolves they were of vampires. The village was of three hundred and they were killed in three hours."

"Like this one…" – Liz shuddered at the thought. How would it be possible? Could it be a coincidence? But such a facsimile is hard to be choked off to coincidence.

"In simpler words, Sheriff Forbes, the village destroyers are back." – Elijah said. "I believe they are here for us. At the time, we did not know who they were or why but they left us with no choice but to leave."

"And this time, we will face them." – Klaus said.

"Yes but what do the words say?" – Liz insisted.

"Beware abominations. Beware, copies never last. There can be only one race. There shan't be any minions. You are next. Vampire's rule forever. And much of this sort…" – Klaus explained slightly amused.

"At the time it sounded amusing." – Elijah interjected.

"But it wasn't." – Rebecca added. "The villagers of the other three villages had gathered and were coming for us. How they knew we never found out."

"We imagine they tipped them pointing the deaths at door steps. We had no choice but leave."

"But you're originals, you can't be killed?" – Liz blurted.

"True," – Klaus nodded. "But we were trying fit in and trying to remain invisible as much as possible. We weren't looking for trouble. We thought it was Michael, our father."

"But this was not his style. He did not drink the blood of humans or kill them unless they were in his way." – Elijah added. "Anyway it did not fit the profile."

"So you ran?"

"Ran is harsh word. No, we moved out of the way."

"Did you ever find out whoever it was?"

"Yes," – A new voice said. Everyone looked up. It was the younger brother Cole. "They were called Nosfaeratus. In the eldest translations it gives Elder Vampires. We never believed it though."

"No," – Elijah said. He poured a drink to himself and passed one to Cole. "As we thought we are the originals."

"Yes, the only abomination," – Klaus nodded and accepted another drink form Elijah. "But I did some research."

"And?" – Liz insisted almost at the edge of her seat consumed with interest.

Klaus looked at his siblings, Elijah nodded. He swallowed his drink and continued. "My research showed that there were sightings of vampires before we were created. The story about the werewolves and the vampires is true. We are natural enemies."

"Werewolves would humans but…"

"They would turn on you, instantly." – Liz finished Cole's thought.

"We always wondered if nature had turned them on us but they already knew who their supernatural opponent is. The first time we encountered werewolves they turned on us immediately without a second thought. We said to ourselves wow what the hell…" – Klaus continued.

"As it turns out they already knew who we were. It did not take them centuries to be or become our enemy we were already enemies." – Elijah elaborated.

"So there were vampires, genuine vampires before you?"

"Yes, and mother took the idea from there."

"But humans were not supposed to be supernatural beings – vampires?"

"No, they weren't." – Klaus admitted. "Witchy mother however upset the balance and created us and nature fought back. It created the white oak tree and vervain."

"So the village was put down by these Elder Vampires?"

"Yes, Sheriff. They are back and here for us."

"It is their way of saying hi I suppose." – Elijah added with a fake smile.

"I imagine they die the same way as you do, the other yous do?"

"No." – Klaus said. "They are like us. Difficult to get rid of."

"But there must be a way."

"Well my hybrids will be a match for them. Werewolves are the natural enemy of the vampires. A werewolf bit will kill a vampire."

"Your hybrids?" – Liz raised an eyebrow. "They are hardly a match for the Salvatores let alone for vampires of your caliber."

"She speaks the truth brother." – Elijah interjected seriously.

"I know." – Klaus replied just as seriously. This situation was not good and he knew it.

"So what else is there? To kill Elders, I mean." – Liz asked. She was persistent. She understood the dangers of pushing Klaus to say the truth but their entire town was in a danger like never before.

Klaus did not enjoy sharing with a human ways to kill a vampire. But he was under the stern look of his siblings.

"Head and fire."

"Hum, what?" – Liz looked perplexed.

"They can lose their heads and fire will kill them."

"Ripping their hearts?" – Cole asked.

"No, that won't work. I heard someone tried and paid dearly for it. And besides they are stronger than us."

"WHAT?" – Rebecca asked incredulously.

"The Elders are faster and stronger than us. You heard me well." – Klaus said bitterly. "It would take us and the hybrids to put them down."

"Well then it is a good thing you called them here." – Elijah noted.

"I didn't." – Klaus cursed under breath. He did not divulge this but it was already too late. This moment of sharing had done it.

"WHAT?" – Rebecca looked at him stupefied. "What do you mean you didn't?"

"I did not call them here. They came on their own."

"Smart ones,"

"Not exactly. According to Connor they had come because their creator summoned them but I did not."

"Their creator?" – Even Liz was stunned.

Elijah had frowned. "There is another force at play."

"Apparently."

"Witches?"

"I don't think so."

"What witches?"

"The dead ones,"

"No," – Klaus shook head. "I don't know why they are here but I'm glad they are. Enough sharing for one day, Sheriff. Tell your people to stay home after nine. This will get ugly."

Liz left Klaus and his siblings and went to share the new information with Damon and the rest of the council. The news of vampires predating the original family spread like fire and raised other questions. Meanwhile, the Elders have returned from their little excursion out of town and prepared for the final encounter. This time around the originals were not going to escape justice.

* * *

><p><strong>And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!<strong>

**Lordheaven**


	8. Alexandra Ironclad

**Disclaimer: The characters of the Vampire Diaries' universe belong to CW network but the words are mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>The day of the Witch<strong>

**AU/VD: Set after 'All my children', Elena Gilbert disappears. Trouble soon arrives and gets the originals very worried. The town discovers they have bigger problems than ever before. Elena returns as the heir of the most powerful sorceress ever and has plans of her own for the vampire community.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Alexandra Ironclad**

Damon and Stefan were in home and were discussing the new problem. Vampires predating the originals were a trouble of a different kind since they knew nothing of such. In the days before, they hardly had learnt of the originals and how to fight them and now this new info about vampires before the time of Klaus and his family. But at the very least it explained the connection between vampires and werewolves that also bore the question were there any super werewolves out there.

"So this Aileen, she's an Elder?" – Liz asked.

"No, she's something entirely. She's a Sylph."

"A what?"

"Sylphs are what you could call spirits of the Air." – Stefan replied.

"What?"

"They are witches." – Damon said making it easier for Liz to assimilate the information. "Dedicated to water and air spells."

"Ah…ok," – Liz was still confused but this was a bit clearer. Elder Vampires, originals, werewolves, witches, air spirits, the world was full of surprises mostly that no one has heard of. So what else was new? "But she is with them?"

"Apparently,"

"So this leaves where your new alliance?"

"I don't know." – Damon took a gulp of his glass and went to refill it. "It's getting too complicated again."

"Well, you made the deal." – Stefan remarked sarcastically.

"This is not helping, Stefan." – Liz reprimanded him. "Klaus and the rest are quite distressed."

"Why do we care about that?" – Damon asked taking back his seat on the couch. "The elders or whatever is going to take care of Klaus and our problems will be over."

"And then we will have other super vampires left, ha?" – Stefan said and took another glass.

"We know how deal with them."

"Yes, and if you were paying attention you'd have heard the sheriff say that the Elders are FASTER and STRONGER than Klaus and his family."

"One problem at the time, brother,"

Stefan raised his hands in surrender while shaking his head sighing deeply and left. Damon was incorrigible at times. His arrogance was going to get him killed one day. But the trouble was he could go down with him and this was not very appealing. And once more a thought came to his mind – where's Elena? She had been missing for over two weeks. Along with Klaus, the vampire hunters that turned out to be the Elder Vampires, they have forgotten about her.

* * *

><p>He went to Bonnie's in attempt to locate her again. Bonnie was not thrilled of the proposition but sighing she tried the spell again. This time the result was very different and somewhat crazier than she ever thought possible. The blood trail first reached the unfamiliar glade then evaporated and reappeared in Denver.<p>

"WHAT?" – She exclaimed as it happened. She had never seen anything like this.

"She's in Denver?"

"I don't know. I told you I have never seen this happen before." – She replied. "I mean the blood used in such a spell has never done this – evaporate and then reappear. I can even begin to imagine the …"

"I can understand that." – Stefan said frowning. He picked up his phone. "Damon, we found her."

"Found who?" – Damon asked on the other side of the phone.

"Elena, she is in Denver." Stefan explained the crazy act of the tracker spell.

"What? Have you been drinking insanity?"

Bonnie took the phone from Stefan's hands. "He's speaking the truth. I have never…"

"Yes, I heard." – Damon interrupted. "I'll come to pick you up." And he hung up.

Damon arrived shortly after. "Get in!" He called to both of them.

"What about our current problems?"

"We'll deal them later." – Damon replied.

The three arrived in Denver at night. They rented a car and went to a motel.

"The spell, again…" – Stefan insisted. "

"Right," – Bonnie said and set it up. The tracker spell put her around where Bonnie knew Jeremy lived.

"Jeremy," – Stefan exclaimed. "Well, we know where to look."

* * *

><p>The next day, Damon and Stefan set to observe Elena's younger brother but there was no sign of Elena. Jeremy had found work in an art gallery. His drawing skills have improved.<p>

"He's getting better." – Stefan observed.

"Definitely," – Damon agreed. "Should we go to say hi?"

"No, we maintain observation only."

Soon enough, Jeremy's day finished and he left the gallery. He headed for his favorite place to eat and there he met Bonnie.

"Bonnie!"

"Jeremy," – She greeted and smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. That is ok, I hope?"

"Yes, of course," – Jeremy smiled and they had a brief hug. "Please, join me!"

They sat down and exchanged news. Of course, Bonnie was careful not to speak of the supernatural drama. She learnt how Jeremy found job in the art gallery. The new friends he made. She was happy for him. At least one of them was having a peaceful and good time. Jeremy made no mention of Elena. Actually he asked Bonnie how his sister was doing. She had to lie everything was fine but she was thoughtful. Why has Elena made no contact with Jeremy? Has she come only to take a look at him? But then why? She had no answer for that and she wished she has.

"You should come tomorrow night that is if you stay this long." – Jeremy said as they were leaving.

"What happens tomorrow night?"

"We're having a masked ball."

"Sounds intriguing. I'll come."

"Great," – Jeremy smiled.

"I'll come to pick you up."

"Eight, don't be late."

"Sure."

Bonnie returned to the motel. Damon and Stefan were there already. They have heard everything.

"Well a party it is." – Stefan noted.

"I love those." – Damon smiled.

"No drinking…" – Bonnie warned. "And you know what I mean. He's having such a quiet time. Let's not ruin it."

"Alright, we will behave. Promise!" – Damon sighed.

* * *

><p>The night came and Bonnie picked up Jeremy dressed as the Roman Emperor, Caesar. She was thoughtful enough to be Cleopatra. Damon and Stefan did not really have to be anything else than what they were vampires in high collars.<p>

The venue of the ball was a splendid manor of majestic proportions and perfect venue for Count Drakula, if he ever existed, old furniture and chandeliers with candles burning in odd purplish light, pictures of the Renaissance period and other master pieces.

Of course, the expectation was for a masked venue not a kind of Halloween party but despite the odd dresses the atmosphere the manor was sprinkling compensated for that.

The host of the party has not come forward yet. According to Jeremy the house belonged to an elderly lady, a countess of Old England. Her granddaughter is the friend he made. She was funny and cool and Bonnie got the inclination Jeremy had a thing for her. Jeremy of course said she was much like her. Bonnie was eager to make her acquaintance.

"Caesar Jeremy," – A melodic voice said near them.

Bonnie looked around and gaped. In a perfectly white dress with sparkling jewelry and such mask, she stood – the granddaughter. Jeremy's face had lit up so that's how Bonnie knew. She removed the mask briefly and Bonnie understood Jeremy's attraction. She was angel beautiful. Her blue eyes sparkled with such life that made the males around week at the knees.

"Ow," – Jeremy exclaimed. "This is my friend Bonnie."

"Alexandra," – The granddaughter introduced herself. "Alexandra Ironclad."

"Bonnie Bennett,"

"Bennett?" – Alexandra's eyes flashed. "A Salem relation?"

"Kind of, yes,"

"Oh, that's wonderful." – Alexandra said and Bonnie knew at once what she had really meant. She knew she was a witch. It was visible in her eyes. "Come!"

* * *

><p>She led them to a smaller room near the parlor. She closed the doors behind them. She moved to Bonnie and offered both hands. Bonnie hesitated for a moment but accepted. The moment they touched Bonnie felt an unfamiliar surge but one thing was clear Alexandra was a witch too.<p>

Alexandra let go of her and with a wave of her hand the lights were gone. "Allumia!" She said and the candles around grew a small flame.

"You're a witch!" – Jeremy exclaimed. He was not distressed but rather impressed.

"Yes," – Alexandra said simply and smiled. "I'm honored though to be in the presence of a Bennett."

"Ah," – Bonnie was not sure how to reply to this compliment if it was a compliment. Alexandra's voice was rather even. Bonnie focused and put the flames down then she made them bigger and then smaller again.

"Not bad," – Alexandra said.

"Not bad?" – Bonnie exclaimed stunned and rather irritated.

Alexandra smiled but there was something else in her smile. It was something Bonnie did not like.

Alexandra went for a small cage where there was a bird. She took the cage and placed before Bonnie and Jeremy. "Fera Vertu!" Alexandra said and touched the bird. The bird's form changed into a water goblet.

* * *

><p>Bonnie and Jeremy stood speechless. Bonnie noticed Alexandra had not taken even a sweat in performing this spell which definitely she knew was complex. Something did not add up here. Actually it seemed it was something she does all the time and looked rather bored.<p>

"How?" – Bonnie asked. "You should be exhausted."

Alexandra chuckled silently. "Bennetts…" She shook her head and continued her silent laughter. Her eyes locked into Bonnie's. Bonnie closed her eyes and opened them. She was no longer in the small room but on a field.

"What the…" – Bonnie exclaimed stupefied. "Where am I?"

"I don't know. It is inside your memories." – Alexandra replied.

Bonnie frowned trying to situate them and suddenly had it. They were in the fields next to the forest between her home and the town.

"How did we get here?"

"We haven't left my home." – Alexandra said. "We're in your memory, inside your mind."

"That's not possible."

"Bennetts…"

"What do you have against us?"

"Against you – nothing," – Alexandra smiled and elaborated. "But your ancestors chose the wrong way to learn of magic. They decided to go self learning and thus their abilities became limited. Whenever it came to performing complex spells they needed each other or needed channeling the natural elements to get the needed power. The original Salem witches abandoned the ways of magic to make their own but in doing so they limited their own growth. Hence, every time you have to perform a spell you need the help of either another witch or the elements of nature. The rest of us can do without that because we learnt the ways of magic the proper way."

"The proper way?" – Bonnie repeated trying to understand.

"We go to school, Bonnie and learn. We don't stick to self spells that are beyond the skills and require personal sacrifice. How many times have you gotten nose bleeds, blackouts, exhaustion? How many times you failed because it was not enough? How many times you were near death?"

Bonnie did not want to admit how right she was. "Many," She answered nonetheless.

"And if there was a way to change that would you?"

"Do it the proper way?"

"Well, you are a bit old for schooling but it can always be arranged."

"I suppose yes. But I still don't understand what you mean by proper."

"Witches Bonnie do not rely on the elements of nature for a simple reason – we were never meant to use them. Our bodies cannot handle the energy surplus. But with a conduit we can."

"A conduit?"

"Yes, or commonly known as wands or rings."

"Wands? "- Bonnie exclaimed incredulously. "You mean Harry Potter stuff?"

"Yes, it is closer to the truth."

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope. Did I get exhausted? I can take any spell that you have performed that had gotten you exhausted and make it without a sweat. Can you?"

"Any spell?"

"Any…"

"Alright, I tried once to unseal or seal if you wish a tomb so supernatural beings can't leave it."

"A sealing spell…piece of cake."

They returned back to the small room. "I imagine you could fetch those lovely vampire brothers you brought to my house." Alexandra said.

"Vampire?"

"The ones dressed as such."

"Oh, sure,"

"Jeremy, my grandmother would be delighted to see you."

"Sure," – Jeremy left.

* * *

><p>Bonnie returned with Damon and Stefan and they were both stunned of Alexandra's beauty.<p>

"Ah, the vampires,"

Damon and Stefan looked at each other and then Bonnie. She shook head.

"Yes, we do like the dress." – Stefan said and then introduced himself. "Stefan Salvatore and this is my brother Damon."

Alexandra allowed them the courtesy of them kissing her hand. She then opened the door and said. "Come!" And they followed but at threshold they were stopped by an invisible barrier.

"What the…Bonnie?" – Stefan looked at her.

"It wasn't me."

"Sealing the supernatural in a room is easy Bonnie Bennett even for you." – Alexandra said. "It is the same as in a tomb. Unsealing is just as easy. Breaking the spell of another witch however is a different story. This is why you failed. To break a spell you need to know the spell but most importantly know the witch's power. If this power is beyond you, you have to find another witch of equal strength to break it otherwise you will fail. It is that simple. So letting yourselves out of here is beyond you. Sadly, my skills are superior to yours."

"We shall see about that." – Bonnie replied and focused. The candles in the room roared with flames but the seal remained. Blood came out of her nose and she collapsed.

"Bonnie!" – Both Stefan and Damon exclaimed.

"There is some irony in dressing as vampires while being such gentlemen." – Alexandra said making them both turn at her. "Oh, I sensed you as you entered so did my grandmother. I imagine she found it curious."

"What?"

"Two vampires going along with a witch, this is definitely interesting. And Jeremy is wearing a spelled ring to protect from the supernatural. Oh, yes, we noticed. The Salvatores, Mystic Falls, 1864, you were turned into vampires by Katherina Pierce. I have heard about you from the most reliable source. She sends her greetings and urges you to return to Mystic Falls as soon as possible. The vampire community is about to be shaken. You may leave tomorrow morning. The spell will wear off then. It was a pleasure meeting both of you." Alexandra then closed the door and sealed it with a spell.

* * *

><p><strong>And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!<strong>

**Lordheaven**


	9. The Elder Vampires vs Original Family

**Disclaimer: The characters of the Vampire Diaries' universe belong to CW network but the words are mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>The day of the Witch<strong>

**AU/VD: Set after 'All my children', Elena Gilbert disappears. Trouble soon arrives and gets the originals very worried. The town discovers they have bigger problems than ever before. Elena returns as the heir of the most powerful sorceress ever and has plans of her own for the vampire community.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**The Elder Vampires vs. The Original Family**

Bonnie had regained consciousness about two hours after Alexandra had sealed them in. She attempted to break the spell but again lost consciousness. When she woke up again, Stefan asked her not to try again.

"What did she mean by her?" – Damon asked.

"Katherine, I imagine." – Stefan replied shrugging.

"There is really no getting rid of her." – Damon noted sitting down on a chair. "I'll be glad to thank her properly another time."

"I'm more interested in the other part of the message." – Stefan remarked.

"Yeah, the vampire community is about to be shaken up. What kind of crap is that?"

"I don't know but we'll find out."

As promised the spell wore off in the morning. Stefan and Damon made a quick look around the house but there was no one there. The two witches were nowhere in sight. They knew of the danger of pissed off vampires. Damon and Stefan took Bonnie and left for Mystic Falls. Whatever was going to happen, they would be there to see it.

* * *

><p>When they left a figure appeared on the front stairs of the manor. It was dressed from top to bottom in black (black leathered trousers and such was the mantle sweeping the ground). The sleeves of the shirt were embroidered with silver tassels. On the back of the mantle there was embroidered a silver fire breathing dragon with outspread wings.<p>

The figure's hands were in silver gloves. On one finger, it bore an engraved ring with a green gem. The figure did not wear a mask and its straight brown hair fell freely on the shoulders. A tiny wreath of silver plants stood on its head.

"Did you deliver the message?" – The dressed in black figure asked.

It seemed it was addressing no one but Alexandra and her grandmother appeared next to the figure.

"Yes, I think they took your message for the message of someone else."

"Yes, Katherina," – The figure smiled. "Let them think it."

"Are you sure you can handle this on your own?" – Alexandra asked. "We can help."

"I know Alexandra but this is my battle." – The figure said. "I want you and the rest of the witch…sorry, the wizard kind to be safe and out of sight. They already know about the other vampires so it would be best to keep you off sight, for the moment. But if I need you I shall send for you."

"You be careful."

"Hum," – The figure smiled. "I know them quite well, all of them, and they are about to learn the truth about me, and it will shake them up to the core." The figure was about to go when it had an idea. "Make contact with Vanessa Ulf. She would want to be there."

"Of course," – Alexandra's grandmother said. She could taste now the irony of the situation in Mystic Falls to be.

The figure in black turned on the spot and vanished without a trace. Alexandra and her grandmother returned into the manor and sealed the doors with spells, just in case. With loose vampires one can never be too sure.

* * *

><p>Mystic Falls woke to a new day. The sky was clear and the sun was shining high. Fresh aroma filled the air and yet there was tension in the town. The citizens of Mystic Falls were moving in groups of three or four always looking over their shoulders. There were no happy faces. There were no cheers or greetings. There was only tension and seriousness.<p>

The same mood was present in Klaus' manor. He had called the hybrids to stay close to him now. His siblings were on alert as well. Elijah had been the calmest of the group but he had been sharpening a sword nonetheless. Rebecca couldn't a find a place and was through the house nonstop. Cole was just like her. And Klaus had been sitting and drinking a sip at time every half an hour (Dutch courage).

The Guild had been calm too. They had not moved from their accommodations. They were saturated with violence for now but the time to move was fast approaching. Aileen has been practicing spells all day and the damage in her room was already beyond repair.

The Salvatores had gathered at the Lockwood manor with Bonnie, the sheriff, Matt and Caroline. They were also nervous but preparing as well. It was the calm before the storm. Matt and Caroline were helping Bonnie practice spells.

* * *

><p>Outside of town, at the unfamiliar glade, the figure dressed in black was also waiting. Another figure joined. It was Katherine.<p>

"You came!" – The figure in black noted.

"I was intrigued by your call." – Katherine said and circled the other. "I imagine it is you who left the notes."

"Yes," – The figure smiled. "You've done well, Katherina."

"You know I can still…"

"Only in your dreams, now, Katherina," – The figure replied and Katherine felt her entire body paralyze. The eyes of the other had changed shade. "The days of me being afraid of you are over. You are no match for me now."

Katherine groaned in frustration. She tried to move but her body did not respond to the request.

"How?"

"Times change." – The other replied moving closer until they were face to face. A finger ran on Katherine's cheek. Katherine shuddered of the touch. "You will be treated like a goddess among men. I shall give you he who you fell in love in 1864 and he who fell in love with you. There is much tension between you but you'll work it out."

"He wants…"

"Shush!" – The other put a finger on the lips. "Speak not of it now. All shall be taken care of soon. Until then I'm afraid you will remain here. Don't you worry no ill shall befell you. This glade is protected. None can come."

The figure in black turned on the spot and for Katherine's great surprise it disappeared. She had never seen anything like this before. Yes, it was the calm before the storm.

Night quickly came to town and still the stillness remained. No one moved out to force a confrontation. The stars filled in the skies and were just only here and there blocked by grey clouds. Katherine was still stuck on the glade as the spell that bound her there had not worn off.

Katherine was thinking of her encounter. She had foreseen many possible developments but this was not one of them and this time she was genuinely concerned as the situation had grown completely out of her control. She wondered how to get things straight again but at the very least she was pleased with one thing – Klaus. He was in for a very rude wake up call.

* * *

><p>Morning came and spell was binding her no more. Her first instinct was to leave town but her curiosity took over. She wanted to see how this was going to end. The picture had been drawn the players taken their position and the endgame was at foot. She wondered who was going to make the first move, Klaus or the Elders. She would bet on the Elders.<p>

Katherine was right about that part. The Elders had let the tension ran as high as necessary and now it was time. They left one by one their accommodations and separated. It was conceivable their pray would take precautions – the hybrids. They were not such a dent but being hybrid presented a problem. A werewolf bite would kill any vampire elder and original alike except their sire or so he thought.

The leader of the Elders was Tobias Ghal. He was of the eldest among them and the strongest. His battle record really knew no equal. He had led armies into combat for over two millennia. He had the necessary experience when dealing with any battle scenarios. But of course, battling your own has always been a pain.

Tobias was the last to leave. Once out he sniffed the air. The different smells he picked up spoke of a normal day in Mystic Falls but there was also the smell of fear, raw fear. It was mostly coming from the humans. There was also something else, something new, a cold determination. He could not pinpoint its origin though. It was very elusive.

His bright green eyes scanned the immediate area – the street with the stationed cars, the shops with their employees and the fear in their hearts, a few scattered humans looking over their shoulders but hurrying to find shelter, and a hybrid on the roof of the building opposite of his position. The poor creature thought of itself as being smart and well covered. Of course it did not know of the Elder's abilities to sense vampires and wolves, and anything that breathed.

He could have his heart in his hand in an instant but instead he left him be. It was always more prudent to gather information than to act compulsively. So Tobias ignored him completely and focused his attention on the rest of the scenery. Every window on the street seemed to have been dimed. The curtains even seemed to project their grimness of the day to be. Even the lightest colors screamed. It was like the last portent of the upcoming storm.

The hybrid on the roof moved out Tobias clearly heard him. Poor creature, it was making such a rack it would wake even the dead. And speaking of the dead, his memories drifted back in time to Necropolis, the capital of these odd creatures the Necromancers. The first time he visited that place it was like walking into a castle built of graveyards. There were tombstones every two feet. It seemed very depressing even for a vampire. But the place had its own charm. Seeing the care the Necromancers took of every piece of stone, every rock, and every blade of grey grass was touching beyond belief.

Every other member of civilized society on the planet hated the Necromancers. The thought of what they were scarred the living dead out of anyone. They were ordinary people that played with magic and pushed it beyond the standard limits. And they pushed so far away that they had found a way to cheat death. The transformation they had gone through made killing them close to impossible. Usual weaponry had no effect on them. The only certain way was magic the force that made them.

Their daily routines consisted of raising skeletons from their graves to help with the daily tasks of maintaining the castle and its grounds. And the oddest thing and the thing Tobias really envied the Necromancers was that nature was not fighting this abomination. Nature was not resisting the existence of these creatures. It was more like accepting them as something perfectly normal. It was maddening.

The livings were not accepting them as encountering one of these things was a really bad idea. It was said they tormented the livings with their dark magic rituals. It was also said they raised the dead. But they were very wrong. The Necromancers were the caretakers of graveyards. Yes, pissing off a Necromancer was a bad thing. Of course, most definitions covering them were confusing them with the Egyptian version – the Necromants. They were those who rose recently dead and did not leave them die properly. They forcibly tethered them to the living world. But the Necromancers would never use their skills for that. He had seen many times. By accident, one had done just that. Realizing his mistake he had returned the poor soul back to the world or place of the dead. The Necromancers were not sadistic they were gentle. They were caretakers but on a bad day the saying: Never corner a Necromancer into a graveyard comes to full effect. His fascination of them was great as was his envy.

* * *

><p>Tobias shifted his attention back to the present. It was time he met this fabled hybrid Klaus or Nicklaus. He left the spot he was standing on and strolled down the street. From afar he looked like someone that has gotten out for a leisure straw but his senses were on full alert and he was definitely not going for pleasure he was going for the thrill and the hunt.<p>

The streets changed as Tobias had broken into the famous vampire speeding. He reached Klaus' manor's gates in less than five minutes. His fellow elders were there already patiently waiting for him. They had gotten a full report of the situation inside. As it appeared Klaus had gathered all the hybrids to stay like a living shield between him and the Elders. It spoke how little he valued their existence, which for Tobias was valuable commodity and tactical advantage despite the effect of siring.

The gates were of hardened steel but no problem for the brute force of a vampire or even a human vehicle. He nodded at the nearest elder who applied really a small amount of effort to remove the gates out of their way. They could have easily jumped over them but small pleasures can be found anywhere.

They made their way in by the alley of small white stones that almost glittered on the sunlight. They met no challenge. They reached the front of the mansion where the army of hybrids awaited them. Klaus was standing on the top of the front stairs with his siblings next to him – Rebecca with the golden hair, Elijah with the cool and perfectly calm, steady look, Cole, he was definitely nervous though his bare teeth were leering at them, and Klaus with a smug smile on his face.

Tobias smiled. Klaus was overconfident of his victory. He sensed movement behind them. Of course, any self respecting leader would place forces in the enemy's back. It is a tactic as old as the world. The hybrids moved cautiously though probably not to upset their sire's plan of attack.

"Nicklaus," – Tobias stepped forward greeting his opponent. He looked him in the eyes and saw only a small amount of concern. Any leader has to consider that possibility however improbable it might seem.

"And you are?" – Elijah spoke directing his eyes to examine Tobias. He appeared to be a more seasoned than his brother in these matters.

"I'm Lord Tobias Ghal of Leicester." – Tobias introduced himself with a slight bow. Tobias kept eye contact with Elijah but his eyes were not missing anything of the surroundings.

"I'm Elijah Michelson." – Elijah returned the courtesy. "This is my sister Rebecca." And he moved to her placing his hand on her shoulder. "And Cole." Elijah said moving to his younger brother. "And this is Klaus." He said finally stopping at the fabled one and taking position beside him.

"I present Count Verhais." – Tobias announced and the count stepped forward. He looked shriveled and it was difficult to accept he's very old and yet a vampire. "His appearance does not truly scream vampire." Tobias elaborated. "He had an unpleasant encounter with a witch that made him this way. Unfortunately she's quite dead but her curse remains." The count retreated. It was clear he did not speak either though the fire in his eyes was more than sufficient.

"You have already seen Aileen Aetheris. She's not a vampire but she is what you could call a witch." – Tobias continued with the introductions. As Klaus noticed, she was divinely beautiful and as he was informed just as deadly threatening.

"This is Quartermaster Yells." – Tobias pointed the sturdy bloke standing next to Aileen. He was blond haired going to silver though his eyes' colors did not match him. He was an exception to the rule blonds with green or blue eyes as his were a light shade of brown.

"I present Lady Emilia Halls of Buckinghamshire." – Tobias pointed to her. The woman was in the golden age with jet black eyes and dark raven hair. Klaus had spotted from afar her aristocratic clothing. Her demeanor showed her class.

"And last but not least, Lady Alistair of Edinburgshire." This woman was of Rebecca's age but certainly looked calmer and more experienced. Ever since arriving she had been keeping Klaus and his siblings under the stern gaze of her dark green eyes.

Klaus was a bit more concerned now. These people had lived under his nose for over a millennia and he never knew they were vampires. He recognized some of them. He had heard of Yells and Alistair though never meeting them personally. They were well respected in their shires and quite wealthy.

All this however was irrelevant. It was him or they and he preferred them than him. With introductions finally over the moment of action has come. However what transpired after he gave the order was entirely different from what he had planned. Something impossible happened.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued in the final chapter… <strong>

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**


	10. The Day of the Witch

**Disclaimer: The characters of the Vampire Diaries' universe belong to CW network but the words are mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>The day of the Witch<strong>

**AU/VD: Set after 'All my children', Elena Gilbert disappears. Trouble soon arrives and gets the originals very worried. The town discovers they have bigger problems than ever before. Elena returns as the heir of the most powerful sorceress ever and has plans of her own for the vampire community.**

* * *

><p>'Mystic Falls, the town carried its name well. It was the home of mysticism. It was the home of the first vampire family the Michelsons, led by Nicklaus. It was place where witches were burnt, witches that have migrated from Salem. It was the home of the Salvatore brothers turned in 1864 by yet another vampire, Katherina Petrova. And this is just the tip of the iceberg.' <strong>– The Vampire Diaries.<strong> 'It was the place history will remember forever. It will recall the set – Elder Vampires no one knew existed until recently and the hybrid armies of Nicklaus. And it will also remember the day the heir of the most powerful sorceress took over. That day will be known as** the Day of the Witch.**'

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**The Day of the Witch**

Klaus gave the order for attack on the six Elder Vampires. The latter prepared for the onslaught to follow but it never came. Instead the hybrids separated in two forming line of people standing one next to the other from the Elders to the stairs where the Michelsons stood in awe.

"I said attack!" – Klaus shouted again but no one obeyed his hail.

The hybrids behind the Elder Vampires formed also two lines and it reminded Tobias of guards awaiting the arrival of their king. All they were missing were the pikes and the flags, and the shiny armors with the helmets.

From afar they noticed movement. It was someone familiar – the Salvatore brothers, Caroline Forbes and the Salem witch – Bonnie Bennett. But they looked just as stunned and surprised as the Elders and the Michelsons.

The group passed by the Elders and stopped at the foot of the stairs. Stefan Salvatore climbed up until he stood next to Elijah while his brother remained at the foot. Caroline stood by his side with Bonnie. It all seemed too surreal to be happening.

"ATTACK!" – Klaus shouted the command having turned red of the effort but still nothing. His eyeballs were spinning out of orbit. He was on the verge of losing control. No one could figure out why the hybrids sired by him were disobeying his command. It was a mystery.

* * *

><p>Klaus shouted again his command and this he did lose control. He was already down and decapitated two hybrids without a second thought however they did not break line. He took the hearts of two others from the other side and still no response.<p>

He moved to his next victims but this was as far as they were going to let him. The fallen were those who had recently killed. The rest of the hybrids except those behind the Elders moved as one. Despite Klaus' superiority they overwhelmed him and soon they put restraints strong enough to hold even him. Everything happened so quickly that the others had no time to intervene.

"HOW DARE YOU?" – Klaus was a pitiful sight. He had gone berserk. His eyes were almost out of their sockets. His sides were red of the effort it was costing him to break free of the chains. "I WILL KILL THE LOT OF YOU!" And a moment later, the struggle came to an abrupt end as they fastened the chain tighter around his neck and he choked and gasped for air before losing consciousness.

The Elders were so surprised and shocked of what had transpired that they have not moved even one inch from where they were standing at the moment Klaus had given the order for the first time. They stood speechless much like the rest of the Michelsons, the Salvatores brothers, Caroline Forbes and Bonnie Bennett.

The silence thickened. Out of nowhere a shadow came from above. The Salvatores gasped. It was another familiar face – Katherine Pierce. She landed near the chained Klaus with a glee of joy present in her eyes. She stood on the side of the hybrids and waited for the furthering of the plot. She had no idea what the figure in black had in mind but it was definitely turning to be mightily interesting.

Tobias was mostly surprised when Katherine appeared among them as he had not sensed her even approach. She might have been there all along of course but still he did not sense her and this was hardly possible. His senses could pinpoint anything within a mile of the manor and yet he had missed her. It made him frown. How was this possible?

Elijah made a step down and the hybrids immediately changed posture. It became clear the same would happen to him no matter how much faster was he than them. Their numbers were still overwhelming. Cole and Rebecca had not moved either but that was because they had mixed feelings about the whole thing anyway.

"What the hell?" – Damon finally exclaimed. He had grown out of his initial stupor. The hybrids near him bared their werewolf fangs suggesting he remains where he is otherwise he will be pushing daisies here and there.

Stefan also had mixed feelings about it. He was certain Bonnie felt the same way. And once more in his mind a thought reoccurred without invitation – where is Elena. She would be enjoying this as well. The hybrids had inexplicably turned on Klaus.

* * *

><p>And then suddenly without warning in the middle between the stairs and the Elders out of thin air a figure dressed all in black appeared. All the hybrids bent down to their knees just as Klaus came back to consciousness. His eyes were fixed in utter disbelief into the figure that much was visible and it made Stefan wonder.<p>

He was seeing only the back of the figure but there was something about it. The figure's hair looked so familiar. Only the silver wreath was unfamiliar to him. A better look showed him more familiarity. This figure resembled strangely the love of his life. But that couldn't be. It was not possible.

"ELENA!" – Stefan exclaimed shocked when the figure turned around and faced the people standing on the stairs.

She was hardly recognizable. The innocence and fear in her eyes and posture had gone. They were replaced with confidence and coldness he had never seen in her before. Her attire easily rivaled that of the superheroes in the comics – black leathered trousers, high heeled boots, and black shirt with sleeves in silver tassels, black mantle with a fire breathing dragon embroidered on the back when she was turned around, silver gloves with unfamiliar green gemmed ring, and the only familiar thing was her necklace.

"Arise!" – Even her voice had changed. It was steady and controlled filled with authority that knew no contradiction. "Put him there!" The command was obeyed instantly at the place she pointed.

"How?" – Klaus managed to squeeze when he had grown out of his shock.

"I'm sure everyone would like to know." – Tobias said and made a step forward.

"Keep your feet where they stood before, Elder Tobias or your blood will color the ground and your head adorn the nearest scarecrow." – Elena hissed warningly. The mere sound made Tobias retreat involuntarily.

Elena ignored the looks her friends were throwing at her. She walked to where the hybrids placed Klaus. Her eyes studied him for a moment then she waved her ringed hand and Klaus fell in agony he could hardly describe but it was perfectly visible in the contorted expression on his face.

* * *

><p>Elijah barely held himself. He made a move. The other hybrids did not intervene though as it was hardly necessary. Elijah had barely reached Elena when he felt agony he could not even begin to describe and his face became as contorted as that of Klaus.<p>

"Anyone else feeling heroic?" – Elena asked eyeing the rest. "No?" She jerked her head slightly. "Good. Intervene and you shall suffer." She turned her attention back to Klaus. She moved behind him while lightly running her fingers through his hair before making their way down his head till they reached his cheekbones then she grabbed him firmly and turned his head into the direction of the hybrids.

"So many lives have you ruined while trying to make them. How many more did you ruin afterwards? I had sent my brother away so he can be safe from you and your minions. But how many paid the price for that – Isobel, my biological mother, John – the man gave his life to save mine, Jenna, my aunt whom you turned into a vampire, Taylor who you made bite Caroline and almost killing her, Damon suffered as well, and Stefan whose love you ripped and you turned him into this ugly thing, Finn, Cole, Rebecca and Elijah, your own brothers and sister whom you stabbed, your own father who you killed with your own hands, and then your mother, and then last but not least all those in between that have suffered at your hand but no more, my dear, sweet, Nicklaus."

Elena released him of her grip and stood before him. His agony was so overwhelming he could not speak yet. She held it for a minute more before releasing him of it.

"Fate intervened and gave me the chance to fix the wrongs your mother began so long ago. By any right I should kill you."

"No one can kill me!" – Klaus spat.

"You are very wrong here. I believe Katherina gave you a taste of that unintentionally granted but still." She faced the others and proclaimed so everyone could hear. "The White Oak tree survived. It is the only thing every original fears, even you Klaus." And she turned to face him again. "You are not immune to it and you know it. But the tree is only one of the many various ways to get rid of you for good. I strike down Cole and you follow him into death's cold hands. You haven't forgotten you are still linked?"

Klaus has not forgotten that little parting gift of his mother's but he still wondered how Elena knew of it and or how she was obviously controlling his hybrids.

* * *

><p>"Elena," – Stefan called and put much pleading in his voice so she would listen to him.<p>

Her eyes found his but the dark cold flame in them had not subdued and the message was clear – stay away then her eyes moved to Elijah and released of the grip of the agony. She even helped him stand up. He couldn't on his own.

"You've always been honorable and I respect that, Elijah, but do not attempt to stop me again or I shall be merciless." – She whispered in his ears.

Even at such close proximity, Elijah could feel the barrier separating them. He knew even if he tried he would fail. One thing he knew for certain, Elena was no longer human, she was a witch and the power that streamed from her was a power he had never seen before. It was overwhelming all his senses so he nodded in understanding.

"How?" – He said aloud though. He was eager to know as much as everyone.

She looked at him and smiled pointing at herself. Elijah did not understand.

"Klaus, do you know why your mother's spell actually worked?"

"Which spell?"

"Which spell," – Elena chuckled. "The spell that created you, who made you vampires in the first place, of course?"

"It worked because she performed the ritual right." – Cole answered instead.

"Not at all, young Cole." – Elena shook head. "It worked because the right ingredients were present. To overwhelm the natural balance, you need something powerful. And as much as the human race would like it to think they are such they are not enough."

"What?"

"She's right." – Tobias interjected. "You need a witch."

"There were two witches present – my mother and Anya." – Cole replied.

"You misunderstand, young one. The witches performed the spell yes but they needed the blood of an event of overwhelming strength in order to override the balance of nature to make it work. The Petrovas are witches. They have always been." – Tobias explained earning his strange looks from his fellow Elders. They thought what he had said to Hunter Samuels was fiction.

* * *

><p>Stefan, Damon and the others looked in utter disbelief at this statement.<p>

"No, that's impossible." – Stefan shook head. "She had never displayed any witchy signs."

"That's because my genes were dormant." – Elena explained. "If I had died in the ritual, truly died without interference of any kind, nature would have reset the whole event."

"Meaning what?" – Stefan frowned trying to understand.

"It means that over a thousand years of history would have been erased. Klaus would have never existed. Maybe it would have been Elijah in his place maybe no one. That part is difficult to predict."

Even Klaus was shocked of the answer. "My mother always intended for the doppelganger to die preventing me from creating the hybrids."

"True," – Elena acknowledged. "But what she did not know was that the spell she used was as binding as a magical contract and thus certain rules apply. Fortunately for you I did not die and fortunately for me I survived to this very point where your life is going to get a rather stern turn, a rude wakeup call as Katherina would say."

"Really?"

"Yes," – Elena smiled and it was devious.

"Kill me then!"

"Oh, no," – Elena shook head and her smile grew wider. "You're not getting off this easily. I have special plans for you and the rest of your kind. Join him!" She turned to the original family pointing at the place where Klaus stood.

Elijah stood next to his brother. Cole and Rebecca however did not come.

"I will not repeat again." – The threat was present in her voice.

"Yeah, right," – Cole replied. "Make me!"

"I will if you insist."

"You can't make me."

"Make you – no compel yes."

Cole started to laugh uncontrollably. "Compel me? You're insane."

Elena muttered something and Cole's expression changed drastically. His face relaxed as did his body. "Come here!" Elena commanded and Cole obeyed much to everyone's dismay and surprise. He stopped next to his brothers. The vacant expression on his face did not quit him. Elena's eyes turned to Rebecca. Seeing her ability to control even them, Rebecca obeyed.

"Good," – Elena said and faced them. "You will not get away this easily. For a long time, you've been able to hide behind the infamous switch of emotions. No more! By the power of the blood, which made you, I revoke your ability to switch off guilt, shame, and all these lovely feelings that make you human. I wonder Klaus what a thousand years of suffering and guilt would do to you and I feel pity but you earned it so now you're going to reap the benefits of all these years."

The ring on her hand shone brightly and they all felt the mentioned feelings with such overwhelming strength that they all lost consciousness. Elena then turned to Stefan and the others.

"The same is valid for you as well." – Elena said and her power removed the one thing that some of them found cool for being a vampire. For Damon and Stefan, it was overwhelming as well, for Caroline it wasn't that much as she had not been a vampire for long.

Elena waited for Klaus and his siblings to come around then she spoke again. "I banish you from Mystic Falls forever. Should you ever return you will die by the power of the blood that binds you, my blood and that of my ancestor – Morana that you carry as well! You have until tomorrow morning to leave after that the spell comes into effect."

Elena turned around and left them. She stopped before the Elders.

"You are banished as well."

"Your blood doesn't have control over us, young Elena." – Tobias countered.

"No, it doesn't but I have restituted Morana's curse upon you." – Elena stated coldly. The smugness of Tobias was wiped from his face. His eyes from amused contracted into tiny slits, fear was present there. "Leave before the night or suffer the consequences."

And she walked away from them. The hybrid army formed around her and together they left the manor.

The expression on Tobias' face was hard to read but two things were present in his eyes respect and fear. His eyes followed the young Elena until she and the hybrids were out of sight. Morana was the greatest and most feared sorceress this world has ever seen. And the Elders took the threat seriously. They had no business anymore into Mystic Falls. The town carried its name well.

* * *

><p>The next day, Stefan and Damon were drowning their regrets and sorrows into a large bottle of whiskey. They truly no longer had the choice of turning off their feelings and the only now was to drown them into alcohol. The ability was gone though they certainly tried. It was as Rose had said – in time it doesn't work it is only pretence. But even that was not possible. They had to learn to live with it now.<p>

"Well, you wanted to feel Stefan now we all have that joy!" – Damon stated.

"Yeah,"

"Hello boys!" – They looked up. It was Elena. She was no longer in her black attire but back in her usual clothes. Warm feelings streamed from her eyes for both of them. The truth was she loved both of them much like Katherina before. 'It is ok to love them both' she had said to her once and now she knew how right she had been.

"Where are your minions?" – Damon asked rising from the sofa to get another drink.

"Out there," – Elena smiled in reply. "There is a whole world waiting for them."

"Really? Well yesterday, they could not stay away from you."

"Yesterday was the day of the witch." Elena replied. She moved to him and kissed him passionately. "Today is the day of the Future, my love." She let go off him and went to kiss Stefan. "Tomorrow is when we will meet again." And she turned on the spot vanishing out of sight to make her plans for the vampire community flourish.

The End?

* * *

><p><strong>And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!<strong>

**Lordheaven**

**A/N: There may be another chapter, a bonus one later on.**


	11. A new threat

**A/N: By request, I continue the story. I don't know yet how many more chapters there would be but they will reflect the current development of The Vampire Diaries with slight alterations of course.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: The characters of the Vampire Diaries' universe belong to CW network but the words are mine.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Day of the Witch<strong>

**AU/VD: Set after 'All my children', Elena Gilbert disappears. Trouble soon arrives and gets the originals very worried. The town discovers they have bigger problems than ever before. Elena returns as the heir of the most powerful sorceress ever and has plans of her own for the vampire community.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**A new threat**

One year passed since Elena Gilbert shocked Mystic Falls by taking over the hybrid armies. Her revealed heritage as a witch shocked many and surprised a ton of others, and disgusted the rest. Elena however did not give it much of a thought mostly because she was not there.

She was busy putting her plans into effect. Crime rate around the globe dropped seventy-four percent. Her hybrid army took care of it. Police and other agencies stood baffled of the inexplicable help they received in the face of these unknown vigilantes. The dark princes of the night became the world's best hope for a brighter future but crime organizations around the world did not find it so entertaining. They used all their resources to learn more of this new terrible force to no end.

Another terrible force rose up. In Mystic Falls, a history professor with the help of Bonnie though reluctantly helped Sillas, the first immortal to come back to life. His rampage quickly attracted the hybrids but they were no match for this ancient creäture despite their best efforts to the contrary. The remaining hybrids informed their new mistress.

Elena Gilbert returned to Mystic Falls. She learnt the most painful news. This awful creäture used her little brother to rise from the grave. She knew Jeremy had returned to Mystic Falls but that he was dead she did not know. She now had every reason to seek out this despicable creäture and put him back into his grave, this time for good. Her hybrids also told her Sillas was able to control and manipulate even the originals.

* * *

><p>Elena needed speak with her teacher. She reached the place she first disappeared and established contact.<p>

"Morana, I need your help!"

A shimmering fog streamed from the ground. The bridge appeared.

"Speak, child,"

"Have you heard of an immortal named Sillas?"

There was a pause. "Yes, I know of him."

"How can he…?"

"Die?"

"Yes,"

"He is not like the others, Elena. He is much more powerful but not unbeatable. It is a witch that trapped him and a witch can do it again."

"I don't want to trap him I want to kill him."

"What has happened?"

"He drained my little brother to rise."

"I see."

"Apparently his powers of persuasion and illusion are very strong. He can even influence the originals."

"I see." Morana paused again. She stayed silent for some time. "He is not easy. Proceed with caution."

"How do I protect myself from him?"

Morana let a soft laughter. "Use the perception necklace and the mind immunity spell I showed you. Sillas can assume anyone's form by sensing your feelings and thoughts but with the necklace you will see what he really looks like."

"Thank you,"

"Elena, go ahead with caution. Sillas is very resourceful. He may even use your friends against you."

"Klaus tried that and did not work."

"Klaus doesn't have the same powers."

"I will exercise caution."

"I made you powerful Elena but never underestimate your opponents."

"I won't. Thank you,"

* * *

><p>Sillas, the immortal, tried very hard to make Bonnie understand the dangers of expression but she still refused. He needed something drastic and dramatic to make her understand. He needed her to open the door – life and death together.<p>

He came to learn Jeremy Gilbert's sister have returned, the one who brought him to life. He looked forward to meeting her. The rumors flying around about her were most interesting. But the rumors came from humans and were not reliable. Bonnie proved equally unreliable when it came to her friend.

He decided to use the image of Jeremy and make acquaintance with her. Sadly she was nowhere around. No one seemed to know where she is and the hybrids killed themselves before he could extract any valuable information. This he found unusual as his powers were usually very effective.

Perhaps the form of Jeremy was not the best solution. He also needed to find the vial that was with him in the tomb. He learnt another vampire had taken it – Katherina. She was not though in Mystic Falls and this annoyed him. The originals were nowhere around either. He expected at least several of them. One of course was already dead – Cole. He had Jeremy kill him so the map can become full and his tomb found. The other resident vampires – the Salvatore brothers disappeared around his arrival.

In many ways Sillas was more than alone. Loneliness surrounded him. He could manipulate anyone's mind but never show his true self. His beloved, the one he betrayed, made sure of that. He thought the only person that could see him is Bonnie. She has to drop the veil.

Sillas emerged from his thoughts as he had caught up on a conversation nearby that was of use to him.

"Are you coming tonight?"

"Yes, where was it again?"

"Michelson's Manor,"

"Right, I love those parties."

Sillas was all ears. The manor in question belonged to the originals. So perhaps they have returned and he can use them to meet his goals. He will attend this party and party in his way.

* * *

><p>Evening came quickly. He reached the manor. Glamour did not even give justice to this party as Sillas noticed. Luxury and cost did not seem a big deal. The drinks and food were of the highest quality.<p>

Sillas mingled with the partying people easily but no matter how hard he looked there were no originals around. There were though a lot of hybrids more than usual. They were not a problem for him but still. It was highly intriguing. There were also vampires from at least four cities. He sensed them easily.

Suddenly the light of the projector fell on him directly. It startled him greatly. The people around him formed a circle and he was in its center.

"The guest of honor," A voice said. It seemed coming from everywhere so he was unable to pinpoint it. "Ladies and Gentlemen greet warmly Sillas, the first immortal, or so he thinks."

Startled and surprised barely described his feelings. He was still in an assumed form and yet this someone whoever it was, spotted him.

"Aren't we ugly?" The voice continued. Sillas sensed much coldness in it, superiority and disgust. The latter was not due of his looks.

"Who are you?" Sillas asked. He was still unsure whether this someone truly saw his natural look or not. But the spotlight had not moved. Actually it did with every move he made. Just a second ago he tried breaking through the circle of people only to discover he couldn't. He clearly had sensed a ward.

The hybrids on the landing above him separated and Sillas' eyes went out of their orbit. It resembled Katherina but he knew at once it was Elena Gilbert. She wore red white gown with a sparkling necklace and emerald gemmed ring adorned her hand. Her eyes were cold and fixed on him. Sinister laughter streaming from her sent shivers down his spine.

"Elena Gilbert," Sillas said and promptly shifted his form to that of her dead brother.

"I imagine the others see you now differently as you just shifted your perception aura but you are still very ugly and that no mind illusion can change." She said.

Sillas was poised to make his move but he froze in his steps. She sees his true form. He shook head and mumbled: 'Impossible'. No one can see it unless he wishes it. But the truth stared back at him. He could see it in her eyes. 'How' he wondered. 'How is this possible?'

"I hope you enjoy the last few days of your miserable existence. It is all you have left."

Sillas frowned. What does she mean? He shook head. Does she have any idea who is he? He is Sillas the immortal. "You have nothing on me, little girl."

He regretted saying it immediately. Unimaginable pain coerced through his body and he fell on a knee gasping for relief. And it vanished just as quickly as it appeared.

"Choose your words carefully, immortal!" Elena Gilbert's voice thundered and thunder noise filled the room.

His eyes shifted to a shadow near him and his heart leapt. It was Bonnie.

"Leave him alone, Elena."

"Ah,"

Sillas sensed such mockery streaming from Elena's answer.

"You and which army, Bonnie?" Elena added.

"I am much more powerful than the last time, Elena."

"Oh, my, what shall I do? The little Salem witch is more powerful than the last time. Oh dear!"

Bonnie chose not to respond to this remark. The room became darker. The torches' flames erupted around.

Elena could see a shadow growing. Her eyes narrowed. Enough, she whispered. She changed her posture and the flames returned to normal. Light replaced the growing darkness.

The showmanship exhausted Bonnie but she turned her attack towards Elena and she cracked under its pressure. Her face contorted with pain. Bonnie pressed her advantage. Blood erupted from her nose.

The emerald ring flared and Elena was back on her feet. Her hand flew forwards and Bonnie blasted backwards, smashed into the wall. It was now her turn. Elena whispered something and a dark shimmering cloud appeared. It swirled and moved to Bonnie. It climbed up her body and begun choking her. In the tiny moment where Elena was on her knees the ward broke and Sillas used the time to take Bonnie and vacate the area.

"Shall we pursue them, mistress?" Hybrid Jen asked.

"No," Elena replied. "But do keep an eye on Bonnie."

"And the other?"

"He is far too powerful for you. He can assume the form of anyone and fool you. No, keep an eye on Bonnie. I will soon take care of this creäture."

* * *

><p>Sillas put Bonnie down. He did not suspect Elena Gilbert of witchcraft. Nothing in his research even remotely indicated she was one. This complicated his task greatly. Bonnie was able only for a moment to break through her defenses that were very impressive. Nah, Sillas thrust head. Elena's powers rivaled those of his beloved – Quetsia, the one who he betrayed and then she punished him in this eternal hell.<p>

"Bonnie," He called her.

Bonnie stirred and coughed hard. "What happened?"

"The dark cloud had almost finished choking you."

"Yeah, I remember." She felt her throat. It was sore.

"If you had told me she is a witch we could have avoided this confrontation." Sillas reproached her.

"Don't remind me I had to save your skin." Bonnie blurted out. She stood up and moved away from him. Elena was still very powerful.

Bonnie fell on the floor and buried her hands in her hair. She could not believe the last hour. She attacked her best friend to protect this despicable creäture responsible for so much death. These expression powers were out of control. This is why she needed this thing.

And then something hit her – an epiphany. Some of the spells she used were solely for vampires. Her eyes opened wide. How was this possible? Nah, it can't be. Elena was not a vampire. She was a witch. Both were not possible. Her mother was the living proof of that. She was a witch and then turned vampire she was a witch no longer. But then why did her spells worked on Elena?

"What is it Bonnie?" Sillas asked clearly sensing her confused thoughts.

Bonnie decided not to share this with him, not yet. "Nothing. I can't believe I attacked my best friend to save you."

"You did this for everyone's good."

"Hardly,"

"Bonnie, your expression is out of control and I am the only one that can help you with that. This is why you need me."

"There is that but only that." Bonnie said. "We are not friends or anything, Sillas."

"Of course not,"

* * *

><p>Damon Salvatore reached Atlanta. His information indicated he would find Katherina here with the vial. He stopped to ponder on what that witch told him. Another immortal just as difficult to kill like the originals had risen from the grave killing young Jeremy Gilbert, well draining. And Katherine was there to steal a vial that could potentially turn anyone from vampire back to human.<p>

His brother and he considered the implications of this. One choice was Klaus and the other this Sillas or whatever his name was. They had other choices of course – themselves but Damon would never choose thus. He was happy as vampire. His brother on the other hand would consider it.

His cellular rang. Frustrated, he picked it up. It was Stefan. He began feeling like a girlfriend. His brother seemed to call every hour or so. So much for trust, Damon shook head and answered. "What?"

"Hello will be nice." Stefan replied in his usual reproaching tone.

"What?" Damon repeated annoyingly.

"Katherine has an apartment on…"

"Yes, I know."

"How?"

"How what?"

"Who told you?"

"I spoke with…why am I bothering?" Damon said and hung up. "Capricious as a woman, there are times…" He continued his interrupted walk mumbling and shaking head and thus did not see a shadow cross. He fell backwards and all was black.

* * *

><p>He woke up. He was in a room on a chair. He was also in restraints. Cursing his predicament seemed right. A shadow crossed and before him Katherina stood with a big smile on her face.<p>

"Damon, dear, how nice of you it is, to drop by!" Katherina circled him before sitting in his lap and laying a kiss on him. "So tasty," She licked his cheek and then her lips, opening and closing her mouth she purred with pleasure, whether simulated or not Damon could not tell, and got off him. She brought a chair and sat opposite him. "What brings you here?"

"You,"

"Oh," She squealed girlishly and gave him a pet on the cheek. "I'm touched." Then the playful look returned in her eyes, and of course she slapped him. "You came for the vial. Well, you're not getting it. Dearest Elena has special plans for that."

"Elena?" Damon's eyebrow flew high. It was unusual for Katherina to ally herself with her doppelgänger. "Seriously, you and her, together in whatever, I don't buy it."

"We all have our agenda, Damon. She was hers and I have mine."

"Which is?"

"Get rid of Klaus, of course. He chased me for five centuries and he is still doing it and I want him gone one way or the other."

"So, you make Klaus human and then…goodbye original, goodbye?"

"No, sweetie," She caressed him playfully. "Elena will kill Klaus. She did not say how though. It doesn't matter. Anyone he's a goner."

"And the vial is what – Sillas?"

"Oh, no," She laughed softly. "No, the vial has other purposes."

"Those are?"

"None of your business,"

"I will find out."

"Good luck with that,"

"Do you mind untying me?"

"I do."

She stood up and circled him again. Her cellular rang. "Ah, Elena, I was just talking about you. Oh – with Damon. Would you like to say hello? It is Elena, Damon." She put the phone on his ear.

"Elena," Damon said. "I've felt better. What do you want with the vial? What…I can't hear you. Oh, wench, it is for you."

Katherina gave him a playful slap. "What? Again? Sure. Yes, I will see you in two days."

"What did she want?" Damon asked.

"You won't like it."

"Reall..?" Damon could not finish as Katherina snapped his neck.

"There it is done." Katherina moved to her aquarium and took out the vial. She put it in her purse and left.

* * *

><p>Damon woke some time later. He twirled his neck. "I hate her. I hate them both." The door sprang open and Stefan entered.<p>

"Now how about that?" Stefan said seeing him.

"Do you mind?"

"Sure," Stefan untied him and Damon stood up stretching.

"This is the second time today she snaps my neck."

"Oh, well," Stefan observed suppressing a smile.

"Don't you start?" Damon said pointing a finger at him. "She's still in league with Elena."

"Old news, brother,"

"Yeah, Elena plans to kill Klaus."

"Oh,"

"For Katherine to be onboard, her plan must be epic."

"I agree."

"She's up to something big."

"How so?"

"All the witches we knew back then. They keep their distance big time. And the vampires they run."

"What?" Stefan asked trying to understand his brother's mumblings so Damon explained what he meant. Stefan was pensive. He never bought the Samaritan benevolence of the hybrids anyway. It resembled a diversion. His brother was right. Elena was up to something bigger, and the vial, Sillas, they all had a role to play.

"So what now, brother?"

"We go back to Mystic Falls and find out what she's up to."

"And?"

"Stop her."

"Being witchy and stuff, it will present a problem."

"Witches are not untouchable and neither is she."

"And the hybrids, we can take care of."

"Right," Stefan and Damon left together.

* * *

><p>Sillas succeeded in convincing Bonnie. She spent her time studying the spell that will drop the veil and let every supernatural creäture roam free. Sillas, he planned saying hello to Qetsiyah. He had a score to settle with her.<p>

Everything was ready at last. Bonnie performed the spell and miracle the veil between life and death fell. Every supernatural creäture was free. He could now focus on his task while the specters create the necessary diversion for his plans.

There was just one thing that bothered him and it was the witch Elena Gilbert. The last time they met was a day ago around the Grill. She seemed awfully cheerful about his plan to drop the veil. She even encouraged him to do it faster. At the time he did not pay attention but now he could not help but wonder why. He of course gloated about it but she only smiled and her eyes sparkled with joyful flames.

In her eyes he did see again his reflection. He knew she saw him for what he really was. He still wondered how. Of all the creatures, she was the only one. The spell of Qetsiyah did not work on her. And yet again, the question popped in his mind – Who is Elena Gilbert, who is she really? She defies every supernatural law. A witch yes, she was but way more powerful that any Sillas knew. She also resisted his powers and no creäture could do that. But the most annoying thing was that he could not even sense her. It drove him crazy.

Sillas thrust head. He left the cave where he spent his time thinking and was back in the city where people screamed. They saw dead and loved ones walk among them. It was picturesquely terrifying.

* * *

><p>Elena was atop the hill overlooking Mystic Falls. She waited for someone to come that's why she left Bonnie drop the veil. She looked forward to seeing Jeremy, Isobel, John and Aunt Jenny again too. They were to come as well. For now however her focus was elsewhere.<p>

"I am here at last, Child."

A voice broke her thoughts and she turned around.

"Morana,"

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**


	12. Sacrifice

**A/N: I decided to continue writing. There will be another chapter and then the story will continue when Season 5 of the Vampire Diaries resumes in a continuation story that will keep up with the development of the season more or less. **

**The continuation's working title is – The Power of Magic. **

The premise is:** Qetsyiah created the veil – the other side and thus death – this horcrux gave Silas his immortality. But armed with Morana's advice Elena sets on a journey to the center of magical power to find the Stone of Destiny and undo Qetsyiah and Silas' spell once and for all thus restoring the natural balance.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: The characters of the Vampire Diaries' universe belong to CW network but the words are mine.<strong>

**The Day of the Witch**

**AU/VD: Set after 'All my children', Elena Gilbert disappears. Trouble soon arrives and gets the originals very worried. The town discovers they have bigger problems than ever before. Elena returns as the heir of the most powerful sorceress ever and has plans of her own for the vampire community.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

**Sacrifice **

**Previously:**

Elena was atop the hill overlooking Mystic Falls. She waited for someone to come that's why she left Bonnie drop the veil. She looked forward to seeing Jeremy, Isobel, John and Aunt Jenny again too. They were to come as well. For now however her focus was elsewhere.

"I am here at last, Child."

A voice broke her thoughts and she turned around.

"Morana,"

**And now:**

"Yes, and we have much work to do and not much time."

"What do you mean?" Elena asked.

"The veil won't stay open forever. We have two three days then it must close."

"But you will go back?"

"I know, child, but it is way it should be."

"Will everyone come?"

"No," Morana shook head. "Qetsyiah for one will not come. She moved on in deference to someone else we know."

"You came to help me get rid of him."

"No, I came to make sure he doesn't become like you."

"I don't understand."

"Silas is truly immortal, Elena. If he dies nature will balance and…"

"Doppelganger!" Elena exclaimed finally understanding. "You know I can't see him?"

"No, but you can sense him. He doesn't need to know that part."

"Is there no way, no way at all?"

"I don't know. Qetsyiah would know but she is not here." Morana said. Seeing Elena's growing desperation she added. "Don't worry child. There are other forces in this world and some of them may know."

Elena's face lit up.

"But first we have certain things to do. Let the immortal enjoy his day today. It won't last much, with luck."

* * *

><p>At ground zero, the school of Mystic Falls, Bonnie focused her power. She wanted Jeremy resurrected. This is why she agreed to drop the veil. Her grandmother appeared.<p>

"Bonnie, no!" She begged realizing what Bonnie was about to do.

"I can do it."

"No, Bonnie, you can't."

"I can." Bonnie said raising her voice. "I have the spirits with me." And the torches burst into flames. "I have expression." The air tensed up. Dark veins appeared all over her face. She struggled but the effort of the spell took its toll and she fell on the ground unconscious.

"Bonnie, no," Her grandmother exclaimed silently but it was already too late. Her granddaughter had grown strong but there are certain limits to what anyone can do. Qetsyiah made the other side but she was one of the most powerful sorceresses of all times. And only an equally powerful sorceress could undo it. She sat near her and waited.

Somewhere outside the Grill, Cole one of the originals, recently killed stared at the place. It was vengeance time. He just waited for the sacrificed hybrids to come and the witches. They soon came one by one and they ventured inside. Screams and mayhem followed.

* * *

><p>Back in the school several levels above Bonnie, Damon Salvatore just entered the lockers' corridor and froze. Before him stood that nasty Hunter that did not lose anytime and attacked him. Damon was poorly prepared and the Hunter struck. Hopefully, he missed nevertheless Damon had a stake stuck in his belly.<p>

The Hunter moved back and took out another stick. "It is time to die Vampire."

"Speak for yourself," Another voice interrupted. The Hunter turned around and came face to face with Rick.

"Who are you?"

"I guess you will learn." Rick said and swiftly snapped the Hunter's neck. "Are you alright, Damon?" He bent down and removed the stake.

Damon staggered backwards and raising his hands defensively.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, you could be Silas."

"I'm not him."

"That's exactly what he would say."

Rick shook head and walked to a locker. He tapped it open. "Would he know about this?" And he took a bottle of fine scotch.

"I guess not." Damon said. "It is good to see you again."

"Same here," Rick said and after a brief embrace they parted. "See you got in trouble again."

"You don't know the half of it."

"Well, we know – Elena."

"Sorry, I forget you can see us."

"It is alright buddy."

"Yeah, Elena, she is a witch and she banished Klaus and the rest of family."

"Yeah, we saw. She has a powerful support."

"Who? Is it anyone we know?"

"No, her name though is Morana. She is, as far I heard, the most powerful sorceress. She is even more powerful than Qetsyiah."

"Right, more trouble, that's what we need." Damon exclaimed. "I need a drink."

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>Silas, the immortal, found Bonnie. He was not pleased she was dead. Now there was no one to drop the veil completely. He did see Bonnie's grandmother standing over her body. Hope returned to Silas. Bonnie's shadow self can do what he needed done.<p>

But he did not wait so he left. He needed to see who else has returned. He knew for certain Qetsyiah will not come. That was a blessing as she could ruin everything. He reached the Grill just in time to witness the mayhem. A smile appeared on his face.

Cole, one of the dead originals, responsible for leading Bonnie and her friends to him, was on a rampage. Poor little original, if he only knew who is truly responsible for his death. But whether he knew or not was irrelevant. The originals could not stop him. Silas was untouchable.

Still there was something that bothered him and it was Elena. She has become a sorceress and was able to see him or sense him somehow. This was not part of his plans. He sensed other forces at play here. It was time he found her and dealt with her. But how to approach her remained the question. He had to use someone else.

Seeing Cole he smiled. Yes, he would do. Silas entered in the Grill. Everyone inside the Grill was no more. Cole relished in the blood of the others.

"Finn?" He exclaimed stunned to see his brother.

"Hey Cole." Silas greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Cole eyed him a bit suspiciously.

"Mother sends me. We need to find and neutralize Elena Gilbert."

"The human doppelganger – piece of cake,"

"Let's go." Silas said cheerfully.

He and Cole left the Grill. The trouble was no one had seen her lately. They combed the entire town but found nothing. At some point they separated. Silas went to see if Bonnie is awake. Sadly she was nowhere near the place he last saw her. The only person present there was her grandmother.

"Where is she?" Silas asked sharply.

"I don't know."

"Answer me!"

"Even if I did know, Silas, I would not tell you."

"You will pay for your insolence witch!" Silas was angry. He sought Bonnie's body but it was not there anymore. He exhaled frustrated. This day was not his. Elena was nowhere and so was now Bonnie and the full moon was just around the corner – tonight. He still had time to deal with the grandmother but he did not bother as he had more pressing matters to attend to.

* * *

><p>Stefan was at home and this is where Lexie found him. He turned around and almost squealed with joy, and was fast in her embrace.<p>

"I wondered when you would seem." He said letting go of her.

"Oh, come on, I'm always around. You just don't see me."

"It is so good to see you again."

"I know." Lexie smiled. "Is there something to drink in here?"

"Sure," Stefan got to pour two glasses of amber liquid commonly known as whiskey. "Here you go."

"Thank you," Lexie took a sip and sat on the sofa fully enjoying its softness. "Where is your delinquent brother?"

"Ground zero,"

"Ah, the school,"

"He mentioned Rick."

"So he is having fun too," Lexie said and took another sip. "Where is Elena?"

Stefan's features went dark. "Elena. I don't think anyone knows. As you may know she got a few surprises."

"Yeah, I heard – witchy stuff."

"She commands now the hybrid armies. Klaus and the other originals were booted out. She cursed them or something."

"Do you ever wonder how is she doing it?"

"Often, and though she told us something I don't think that is it."

"Ever so complicated are things here at Mystic Falls."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Stefan sighed deeply and took a large sip from his glass. "Let's forget our trouble for now and just enjoy."

"I can't agree more." Lexie said smiling big.

* * *

><p>Caroline readied for the big evening – Prom. It was their night and she hoped nothing would impede their time. It was their senior prom. Bonnie came and both prepared chatting all the time. Only Elena was not here but as luck had it Katherine showed up instead.<p>

"You are not welcomed here." Caroline blurted out.

"Oh, boo-hoo, little Forbes," Katherine said. "I never had prom and besides Elena will not attend. She has more pressing needs."

"Like what?"

"I don't know and even if I did – sorry."

"Right,"

"Anyway," Katherine said circling both. "She asked me to go in her stead."

"Yeah right,"

"She did."

"Elena never would."

Caroline's cellular rang. She picked it up. "Elena," Bonnie looked apprehensive. Elena and she had not spoken much since she returned to Mystic Falls. "What? You can't be serious."

"What is she saying?" Bonnie asked.

"Just what the little devil here said." Caroline replied.

"Give me that." Bonnie said and took the phone. "Elena…uh uh, are you sure? Alright, we will do."

"What?"

"Well she said someone had to take her photo so why not let the little devil be present."

"Right," Caroline grunted. "But it won't say Katherine."

"I can live with that." Katherine said.

"Whatever," Caroline pursed her lips.

* * *

><p>The prom ceremony came quickly. They were all in their robes and lined up. Bonnie's father began announcing them one by one.<p>

"Caroline Forbes," He called and there was a loud applause.

"Bonnie Bennett," Another round of applauses,

"Elena Gilbert," Another round of applauses,

"Stefan Salvatore," Cheering erupted.

"Matt Donovan,"

And so and so forth, everyone soon passed.

* * *

><p>Despite everything bad between them, Bonnie had to admit she had never seen Katherine this cheerful or happy. Perhaps the little devil was a person after all beneath the cold mask. Sadly their time grew shorter. She had to close the veil and before Silas could intervene. Speaking of him, she wondered where he was.<p>

There was one more she had not seen yet and that was Jeremy. She hoped he would come though not to the ceremony. He was dead after all. She decided to go to his grave and there he was.

"Jeremy," And she was in his embrace. Their lips connected. "I'm so glad to see you."

"Me too, Bonnie, me too,"

They stood in each other's embrace for a long time before Bonnie had to pull away. It was time she closed the veil.

"Is it time?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes," Bonnie nodded.

Hand in hand they walked to ground zero's catacombs. There they found Bonnie's grandmother tied up.

"Grams," Bonnie exclaimed and hurried to untie her.

"Bonnie, look out," The grandmother exclaimed but it was too late.

Bonnie turned around and saw Finn holding Jeremy. "Finn?"

"No," Silas replied with a dark glow in his eyes. "Wrong answer,"

"Silas?" Bonnie exclaimed. "But how is this possible? I'm the only one that can see your true form."

"I wanted you to think that way."

Bonnie realized she did not know how he looked. He manipulated her from the get go. "Release him."

"Not before you drop the veil completely," Silas replied. "And then you can be with your beloved forever."

"Bonnie, what is he talking about?"

Bonnie bowed down her head. She had not told him yet. She did not want to. But first she had to get rid of Silas. She focused her powers on him.

* * *

><p>Silas screeched in pain. The little witch used her skills well. His blood started to turn into stone. He knew she could support that spell unless she's alive but still it hurt a lot.<p>

"Stop!" He said with hoarser voice.

"Jeremy, move away from him." Bonnie said though it was not necessary. Jeremy was smart enough to do so.

And then another voice spoke but in her head. "Stop or you will make him even more powerful."

"Who is this?" Bonnie asked in her head.

"Irrelevant," The voice continued. "If you do not stop he will inherit the doppelgänger curse."

Bonnie released Silas from her spell that started to reverse its effects on him.

"Just close the veil," The voice ordered. "Quickly now,"

But it was then when Bonnie screeched in pain as well. The voice in her head realized they were too late. The doppelgänger curse had already taken hold. The voice belonged to Morana and she cursed under breath. She was too late.

"Enjoy your victory while you can, Silas." She whispered in the air. Silas' body crumbled to little pieces so he did not hear her.

"Bonnie, are you alright?" Jeremy helped her up. There were tears in her eyes. He did not understand why until he felt her no more. "Bonnie, what's going on?"

"I'm sorry, Jeremy." She replied in between the sobs. "But this was the plan all along."

"No," Jeremy shook head. He did not want to accept this. "You can't…"

"You are alive now, Jer." Bonnie said. "Take good care of your sister. You can still see me."

"What am I to tell the others?"

"Tell them I went to see my mother."

"They will find out eventually."

"Maybe but I can't put them through this again. They suffered enough. Promise me Jeremy."

"I promise." Jeremy said. "Where would you go?"

"I will be with my grandmother and the others witches. I will be alright. I will come to visit from time to time."

"You'd better."

They let go off each other. Bonnie and her grandmother disappeared and Jeremy stood alone.

* * *

><p>Katherine left the school. She had the time of her life. She meant it. She had never had prom but now she did. There was something no one of them knew. She was human now and for now this was enough. Elena wanted her to live a normal life without looking over her shoulder constantly. She gave her a necklace that would protect her from the supernatural. It was like Jeremy's ring.<p>

She met with Elena outside of town in a small inn as they had agreed.

"Elena,"

"Katherine," Elena said and sat opposite her. "How's life as a human again?"

"I guess I will get used to it again." Katherine shared. "Being a vampire has its perks."

"True," Elena smiled. "But for now, stay human. My hybrids will keep the heat away from you. I suppose like guardian angels."

"Demons, you mean?"

"Yeah, kind of,"

"What are you going to do with Silas?"

"When the time comes I will rid the world of him."

"Can you?"

"Yes, there is a way though it is difficult but not impossible."

"I'm glad to hear it. Can I come then?"

"Sure, I will send for you." Elena said.

"You know…I…um…thought about that doppelgänger stuff a lot."

"You are not the only one, Katherine. I know how you feel. If there is a way to stop it, I will find it and make things right again."

Katherine did not say anything but did hope. Of all the witches and sorceresses Elena was the most unusual and the most gifted. She believed she can do anything she sets her mind to. This quality was part of their family.

"Don't get this the wrong way, Elena, but I hope not to see before that time."

"Enjoy your life as a human, Katherine, and thank you for everything."

"My pleasure," Katherine said and looked down. As she looked up, Elena had gone. It brought a smile to Katherine's face. She paid and left as well.

* * *

><p>Stefan Salvatore had stopped near the lake. He spoke there with Lexie until the time she disappeared. He had the time of his life. She enjoyed his talk with his oldest friend. He wished only he knew what Elena's choice would be.<p>

She had seen both of them before this began but said nothing. Stefan thought she did want to say something but expected something else. Whatever it was probably came during the full moon tonight.

Jeremy just gave him the bad news. Silas escaped. Will they ever be rid of that monster?

"You can only wish." A voice interrupted his thoughts.

And so Stefan turned around. "Elena,"

"Wrong,"

"Silas,"

"You see the spell only works if the witch is alive."

"What?" Stefan's eyebrows flew high. "What do you mean?"

"It doesn't matter now. I have become just like her."

A wrinkle appeared on Stefan's face as he connected the dots. "You are a doppelgänger now."

"Clever boy,"

"Is this what you look now?"

"Oh, no," Silas smiled and turned into him. Stefan stood rooted. Silas moved so quickly Stefan did not have the time to react. He struck him with a stake and Stefan bent in two.

"See if you enjoy starvation for the next two millennia." Silas added. He went to the trunk of the car and took out a large safe. They had intended to shove him in there when Bonnie turns him into stone but it did not work. Well, now it was to be Stefan's tomb. Silas placed Stefan inside and pushed the safe off the cliff.

Stefan banged the hard surface with little success. Water rose up quickly and soon he drowned.

Silas stayed a bit longer. The safe disappeared under water. Silas got inside the car and drove away. He will take now on Stefan's life and even Elena will not be able to sense him now. He will have his revenge. The little witch will be powerless against him. He smiled satisfied and drove away.

* * *

><p><strong>And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!<strong>

**Lordheaven**


	13. The Loctus Potion: Part I

**Disclaimer: The characters of the Vampire Diaries' universe belong to CW network but the words are mine.**

**The Day of the Witch**

**AU/VD: Set after 'All my children', Elena Gilbert disappears. Trouble soon arrives and gets the originals very worried. The town discovers they have bigger problems than ever before. Elena returns as the heir of the most powerful sorceress ever and has plans of her own for the vampire community.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

**The Loctus Potion: Part I**

Life at Mystic Falls returned to normal. Most believed Silas was no more for good but the immortal was still around and in Stefan's skin. Damon did not have the time to chat with him as he left the town with Elena. She had certain plans about the future. Jeremy met with Caroline and Matt and together they tried to see how to bring him back from the dead officially.

Sheriff Forbes gathered what was left of the city council in effort to explain all the weirdness as of late. It was a tough pillow to swallow. The council decided it best to make contact with a community of witches to find a way to deal with all these supernatural beings once and for all.

The originals, well most of them were in Chicago dealing with other troubles. Klaus discovered he is a father but had to play by some witches' rules if he wanted to keep it. Elijah and Rebecca joined him. Klaus' mother was somewhere though no one knew where precisely undoubtedly plotting some other way to restore balance to nature. Katherine, well, she left town for good. She had a second chance to live and live a normal life and she planned on taking full advantage of that.

Silas Stefan was once again alone. His plan for revenge did not work as his prey was not in town. He decided though to stick around and keep an eye on the rest. He also needed a way to have the veil dropped completely though that meant another round of sacrifices and for now that was not a good idea. The earlier ones were still too fresh in everyone's memories and he did not want to let them he was still around. He still believed the cure existed.

* * *

><p>Elena and Damon reached their first destination. It was the port where the first witches arrived to the States from the old continent – Salem. Elena figured Damon would be of great use to her. She was persuasive on her own but needed Damon as a diversion. She did not want to show her powers to the Salem community.<p>

"Are you sure your plan will work?" Damon asked probably for the nth time.

"Would you relax?" Elena said. "It will work."

"I hope so." Damon said rolling eyes. He ventured inside the inn they stopped at.

The inside was pretty normal for an inn but there was an element not common for such places. There were signs of witchcraft all over the walls and around the bar. The people inside took notice of him quickly but only the bartender stood apprehensive. She recognized his kind.

"We do not serve your kind here." She said.

"And what kind is that?" Damon asked cracking one of his charming smiles.

"You know well." She said and then lowered her voice adding. "Vampire,"

"Does the witch have a name?" Damon asked with same low voice.

"Minerva Bennett,"

"Ah, another Bennett, your family does not seem to have an end."

"You know a Bennett?" She asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"Yes, several," Damon nodded. "The last…I knew was…" Damon's voice trailed off. Elena told him Bonnie had passed on. He was almost never fond of her that much but over the past few months they managed to bond somewhat. Her passing was a shock. "Her name was Bonnie Bennett."

"Was?"

"She passed on." Damon replied.

"How?"

"Trust me you don't want to know."

"Someone turned her?"

"Worse,"

"What could be worse than that?"

"Oh, you're asking for it." Damon lowered even more his voice. He bent over and told her in hushed tone.

* * *

><p>Minerva's face filled with color. This news was grave indeed. The one supernatural creäture never to see the light was now freely roaming the world. But she understood the circumstances leading to its release.<p>

"What do seek you here?"

"Now that's the complicated side." Damon said. "I shall have a bottle of your finest amber liquid."

"Right away,"

Minerva Bennett disappeared behind a door. There, she stopped to ponder her next move. Some undefined feeling told her to trust Damon despite the fact he was a vampire. But this recent development needed more information and Damon is the perfect source for now. She had hardly taken notice of Elena who kept a low profile.

She returned with the bottle and poured him a glass. Damon took a sip then he gulped in one go. She refilled. Even vampires had feelings and this one definitely carried a large bag of them.

"I need to find the…" Damon was still unsure of Elena's scheme. Something told him the witch's reaction will not be good.

"Find what?"

Damon took a deep breath. He drained again the cup and having gathered courage replied. "The Loctus Potion,"

Like clockwork prediction, Minerva dropped the whiskey bottle startled. The bottle shattered on the floor. Her eyes probably would have left her orbit if they could. "The Loctus Potion," She repeated slowly enunciating every word just to make sure she heard right and when Damon nodded she asked. "What do you need it for?"

"Restore balance to nature," Damon replied.

Of all the answers she expected this one was not it. The Loctus Potion held great power and most would seek it for their benefit.

"Do you know where I can find it?"

Every witch and wizard knew of the Loctus Potion and its possible place but to show it to a vampire was out of the question whatever his motivation. This motivation had to be tested to find his sincerity.

"Perhaps," Minerva replied cautiously.

"So is that yes or a no?" Damon asked to clarify.

"That is a maybe."

"Oh,"

Minerva decided to risk it. "The Loctus Potion holds great power. There is only one phial in existence and it is well guarded."

"I can understand that."

"Can't you simply brew it?" Elena asked thus joining the conversation.

Minerva turned her attention to her. It was only then she truly noticed her and this perplexed her. How was possible this normal had such knowledge? She assumed she is the vampire's pet but apparently there was more to her than met the eye.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the veil, Bonnie met with the other witches. Most of them were not happy with her. She had scorned their advice and much malice unleashed in the world. They tried once to stop her but with Silas' intervention she gained new powers and almost ruined all.<p>

Bonnie also remembered something that bothered her but was uncertain how to formulate it before the witches.

"Something troubles young Bennett," A witch spoke.

"You could say that." Bonnie replied cautiously.

"Share with us."

Bonnie sat down. She decided on the direct approach of what troubled her. "When I fought Elena in the mannor I used spells that could only harm vampires and yet it affected her."

All the witches stood rooted and speechless. This news was disturbing on many levels. But at the very least, Bonnie saw in their eyes the same confusion she felt.

"You don't know why this is?" She said. It was not a question but mere expression of frustration.

"No, we do not." The same witch replied. She seemed concerned and greatly disturbed. Bonnie could understand that. If the witches from the veil did not know then there was some other force at work here.

"Elena kept contact with another witch. When we met she did not tell me her name but she did say she was the most powerful of all." Bonnie shared.

"Morana," The witch replied having connected the dots.

"Is she here?"

"No, Morana was never with us in the veil."

"Then how did Elena keep in contact with her?" Bonnie's grandmother asked perplexed.

"This is a curious question." The witch also had the same epiphany as Bonnie. There was some other force at play here. "But we have to uncover the truth and uncover it quickly."

* * *

><p>Back at the inn, Minerva stood still rooted at Elena's question. She was uncertain what to answer. No one in over a thousand years would have even considered brewing the Loctus Potion. As she told them, there was only one phial in existence.<p>

"No," She replied.

"Why?" Damon asked intrigued.

"This potion is very complicated. The consequences for brewing wrongly are ghastly to say the least."

"Elena, what does this potion do anyway?" Damon decided to press the issue.

"It has certain useful applications." Elena replied.

"Such as?"

"Help,"

"Oh, that's very helpful."

"I meant as help us to find what we need."

"And what is it that you look for?" Minerva asked.

"One of the four,"

"What?" Damon exclaimed utterly perplexed. Her answers over the past few months had gotten more and more abstract and cryptic. "Does this mean anything to you?" He asked Minerva.

"It doesn't, Damon." Elena replied. "And that's the point."

"In other words, mind your own business,"

"You got it."

"Who are you?" Minerva asked.

"All you need knowing for now is that I need the Loctus Potion." Elena replied quickly before Damon could blow her cover accidentally. "Or its ingredients."

"You don't intend to brew it?" Minerva asked disbelievingly.

"Well, if I can't have the potion I can at least have the ingredients so yes I can brew it."

Minerva's forehead wrinkled. No one would even consider this in their right mind. This potion's rating was of the highest order and only a very skilled potion master could even consider brewing it.

Who was this girl? Who was she? She did not register as a witch otherwise Minerva would have sensed her. She was not a vampire either. Who was she? There was definitely more to her than met the eye. Minerva decided to leave this to the town's council.

"Come tomorrow to this address and we shall discuss this more privately."

"We will be there…"

"No, only you," Minerva interrupted. "Our community will not accept the presence of a vampire."

"I don't care. He comes." Elena replied adamantly with a voice that knew no contradiction.

"Alright," Minerva ceded. Something in that voice made all her objections vanish.

Damon and Elena left the inn. He still stared at her in awe. She did not have to show her magic and still she got what she came for – an audience with the resident magical community. His love for her grew though she still did not reciprocate. Her focus was elsewhere (at the task at hand. Still he held hope she would soon address this issue as well).

* * *

><p>Elijah enjoyed Chicago immensely. He was glad he was back here. He had many fond memories here and then there was Katherine. His sources though told him she left Mystic Falls though to where they did not know and he wanted to know. He had fallen for her and wanted to be with her.<p>

Lately though a great many things happened. Klaus fathered apparently a baby of the wolf kind and the witches here gave him hard time. He truly did not care for the child but the continuing pestering of the witches convinced him otherwise. Now that Silas, the first immortal was at large this child held great importance.

They also had to put up with the vampire ruling Chicago. He was an old apprentice of Klaus but his smugness had grown beyond the shadow of his brother. Elijah had certain concerns about the whole thing and then there was Rebecca. She was more vulnerable now than ever.

His younger brother Cole was no more. He got himself killed and with him all vampires he had ever turned. He learnt he died somewhere outside Mystic Falls. Elijah warned him not to venture too close to that place but his younger brother has always been very impulsive and reckless. Yes, it was Elena's younger brother Jeremy that killed him thus completing the hunter's map and awakening the most terrifying of all immortals – Silas. It was painful news.

Speaking of Elena, Elijah often wondered about her. He always had a high interest in her line and still did. What she said that day at the mansion still haunted him. Her entire line was of witches. The name Morana was not new to him but he never suspected. Morana was the most powerful sorceress in existence. There were rumors the old witch was still alive. And this concerned him even more.

He learnt Elena kept open communications with her. So if Morana was truly dead then how did Elena speak with her? Morana was not in the veil as the veil came into existence long after Morana supposedly died. All this of course did not concern his brother Klaus but Elijah was weary of it. Command from the tomb was worse than even the veil, than anything else.

Bah, Elijah thought. He will uncover the truth about her sooner or later. He had eternity for that. First he needed find Katherine. Of course, Katherine was an acquired taste. She was difficult to please and though he was the elder she was always in control. Elijah thrust head. What has happened to the world? In their world, lately there was only scheming and games, lies and betrayals. Why can't they all be normal for just one day? Ah, dream world, thought Elijah. It was too much to ask for.

"Elijah,"

Elijah emerged from his thoughts. A hybrid stood before him. He though recognized him. Her name was Denise Tolland.

"Ms. Tolland," Elijah replied in his polite way and turned his attention to her. "What can I help you with?"

"Ms. Gilbert requires your presence in the Salem district."

Elijah blinked twice. Did his hearing betray him? Did she just say the Salem district? What was Elena doing there?

Denise handed him the exact place Elena wanted him to come to. Elijah took a look and blinked again. What was she doing there? Why was she there? Something was not right. She did banish them and made it perfectly clear she did not want anything to do with them anymore so why now. It was an interesting dilemma.

"Did she say anything specific?" Elijah asked.

"The mistress commanded you come as quickly as possible. She needs the protection of an original. She did not say why."

"Protection?" Elijah repeated and frowned. What made her believe he would come and even more what made her think he could if she was at heart of Salem? "Is she alone?"

"No, she is with Damon Salvatore."

"Of course she is." Elijah figured Elena made her choice about the Salvatores. Still her motives remained obscure. What protection did she need? Though Elijah had to admit it was highly intriguing. And still what was it in for him?

"She also told me to give you this." Denise took out a small package from her pockets and handed it to Elijah and before he realized what it is Denise disappeared.

Elijah took one look at the package and gaped. How did she get her hands on this? Now, this was beyond him. It was an old family heirloom and only Klaus and he knew their whereabouts. As far as convincing goes Elijah was hooked. Now he had to tell his brother he had to leave town. Ms. Gilbert needed him.

* * *

><p>Damon and Elena arrived at the provided address. It was outside of the village. Actually it was way outside. There was only entrance to the place and it led to an abandoned mannor. The latter was very old – sixteen or seventeenth century. It had high hedges all in moss and lichens, and spider nets. It probably also made a perfect tourist attraction. It was the perfect example of old, creepy, witchcraft habitation.<p>

Elena quickly found herself inside the mannor and on a very old and dusty chair with golden feet. She gestured him to sit at his feet. Damon eyed her for a while but obeyed. And then they waited. Somehow Damon did not think the witches' council would come. They probably led them into a trap. But Elena's coolness about the entire thing made him relax.

They waited for long before their hosts arrived. They heard distinct noises of cars pulling over and feet marching on the grounds. The front doors opened and a crowd of people poured in. Damon did not expect there were so many of them. When he heard council he expected no more than ten, twelve people not a whole herd.

The herd of people formed a circle around them. And still nothing said anything. Damon figured they still missed someone. And he was right. Half an hour later, the ones they expected came. They looked decrepit and very old. It surprised Damon they could actually walk. But it was a trick of the light. The decrepit ones moved with great ease. And they were not as decrepit as it appeared.

Once the illusion spell wore off Damon could see the leader. She was perhaps ten years older than he was at least physically. He doubted they were the same age though. He was nearly a hundred and seventy and she forty or so he thought. With witches one never knows for sure.

* * *

><p>The leader sat in a similar armchair that the disciples around brought for her.<p>

Damon had a burning sensation when their eyes met and he had the distinct feeling it would last long but it soon dissipated. He figured Elena intervened. This as it appeared surprised the leader. She eyed him for a long time before turning her attention to Elena. Damon figured she expected Elena to sit down and Damon up not the other way around.

"You wish to brew the Loctus Potion?"

Even her voice surprised Damon. It had melodic characteristics. He took his time to take a good look at her. She had beautiful hair though in a bun, smooth facial features and a dazzling smile, brown warm eyes and sensible mouth. Her figure after the illusion spell was slender and very attractive.

Elena did not reply. She studied the leader before her. Damon wondered what she waited for. They were here finally meeting with the witchy community. What else was there? The leader did not seem though of the patient type so she repeated the question. Elena still did not answer.

The leader stood up and the other decrepit ones though not as decrepit now took offensive stance. Damon tensed up. Things did not look good.

"Oh, for crying out loud, Elena, answer her."

Elena put a finger on his lips and shook slightly head. Her look clearly said – do not speak. She knew exactly what to do. In her mind these witches showed great disrespect towards her and whether she was one of them or not was irrelevant. It was a lack of manners.

The leader turned around and left followed closely by her retinue. The witches in the circle followed one after the other.

"Oh great you did now. They left."

"Be quiet." Elena hissed low.

"Why?"

Instead of an answer she slapped him.

"Hey,"

"If you don't shut up I will take away your voice. Now, shush," Elena's voice became colder and this told Damon he had screwed when he spoke out of term.

The cars pulled away and they were alone. Elena stayed as calm as she was before they came. Damon kept wondering what she actually waited. If it was not the circle of witches then what? He had a million questions on his lips but had to wait. And again waiting was not his strong suit.

* * *

><p>Elijah's parting with Klaus almost ended in a fight. Klaus was not pleased of his brother's leaving on the whim of the little wench, his blood donor that stole his hybrids very craftily. But Elijah showed him the content of the package and he like his brother gaped in disbelief.<p>

"How did she get her hands on this?" He asked.

"We are on the same page here, Brother." Elijah replied.

"Be careful," Klaus said and Elijah could almost see a glimpse of his real brother before all the changes. "Salem is not a place for us."

"I know." Elijah said. "I promise I will be careful."

"Do and return in one piece."

"I will." Elijah said. His brother's concern touched him though he did not express it otherwise Klaus would say something stupid and hurtful. "Goodbye brother," Elijah left.

It took him two days to reach the area Elena wanted him at. The address was for an inn in the village. He ventured in. There were just a few customers at this early hour of the day. There was much witchcraft artifacts present so he was at the right place. There was only one hiccup Elena was not here and neither was Damon.

The bartender did not seem witch though. Elijah had come to know their kind. Nevertheless, he sensed anticipation in the air. He sensed it from everyone in the inn. It brought a smile to him. Elena has been definitely here this much was clear.

He sat at the bar and ordered whiskey. The bartender tensed up at once. Lately those who order whiskey turn out vampires. Elijah spared him the answer as the door opened. Elijah turned in its direction and froze. The man he saw in its frame could not be.

"That's impossible." He whispered.

The man smiled and moved in. He was all in black along his usual trench coat that even at the times Elijah met him still looked very fashionable.

"Leave," This was all he said with a whisper and the customers quickly cleared the inn even the bartender. "The last time we met was in Louis' court, wasn't it?"

Elijah still had trouble with the man before him. True the last time they met was in Louis court. He stood next to the king and whispered in his ears; even the cardinal did not have this pleasure all the time and envied the count a great deal.

* * *

><p>The first time they met was in King George's court. Klaus, Elijah and Rebecca had just arrived and presented to the Buckingham when the count waltzed in. Lord Buckingham's good mood quickly evaporated.<p>

"Ah, Milord," He had greeted and Buckingham tensed.

"Count,"

The count moved close to him and whispered so only he can hear him though Elijah, Klaus and Rebecca heard him as well. "The Queen sends her regards. She expects you in her quarters the next time you swing by." And then he pulled away with silent but mocking laughter.

History was inaccurate when it came to the French Queen and Lord Buckingham. Elijah knew she did not fancy him much. She had the hots for the count. Even the cardinal did not know which surprised them a lot given his wide net of spies.

Even then, when they first met they felt the tension this man projected. It was almost palpable. What surprised them most was the influence this count held. It was greater than that of Buckingham. He controlled with ease the king's moods, both kings. Yes, the count was present in both courts and had great influence.

Of course what the count meant was different. The official last time they met was at the court. The unofficial was after that. Klaus had met some resistance with his request and decided to dispatch the count and he did. So logically, now, seeing this man was beyond impossible.

"You have changed very little, Elijah." The count said and sat next to him on the bar.

"How…?" It was the only word Elijah could master to enunciate.

"Life is full of surprises, my dear Elijah. Consider this one of them." The count replied as Elijah remembered in his usual cryptic way.

Elijah was uncertain how much the count knew of them. Even if he was something supernatural and he had to be, Elijah still feared him. He feared him back then too. Klaus did not have this problem at least not on the same level. Rebecca virtually worshiped him.

The count smiled at Elijah's obvious confusion on how to continue or begin the conversation.

"I think I should spare you the trouble." The count said. "Though of course, it takes away from the fun of it."

"It does?"

"Yes," The count replied and poured a drink. He took a sip and then moved behinds the bar so he could face Elijah. "You know you shouldn't look so surprised. Who am I kidding? You look like you've seen a ghost. But we all have our little secrets, Elijah."

"Really?"

"Ah, come on, the old game do not suit you, Elijah." The count said and took another sip from his glass. "I know exactly what you are. Hell, I sensed you before I came into town."

"You sensed me?" Elijah repeated and frowned. It was a curious choice of words. "Are you a witch?"

"Ah, you got contaminated – Salem influence." The count replied with obvious disgust though not of him. "No, but something similar,"

"What does this mean? How can you be alive? My brother killed you." Elijah found finally the courage to speak up.

"Immortals tend to have this problem, Elijah – dying." The count replied with a wide smile. "And though I'm not like the menace that walks in Mystic Falls now, I am something…actually you met some of my kin, at your mannor."

Elijah frowned at this statement. At the mannor, they met with the Elder vampires. Was he a vampire? No, this was not it. Klaus would have never had the chance of getting close to him if he was a vampire of that kind.

The count enjoyed the thinking process of Elijah immensely and helped him. "I'm not an elder vampire."

"Then what are you?"

"Learn your history, Elijah." Another voice answered.

* * *

><p>Elijah turned around and saw at the door frame Elena. She did not look very pleased but the count was not the source of her bad mood.<p>

"Ah, Ms. Gilbert," The count said. "You are late."

"Someone decided to play a game with me."

"Ah, the Salem witches, no sense of honor," The count shared. "They sent you to the mannor. Of course they did. I'd imagine Lady Marcel did not get an answer?"

"No, she did not."

"Interesting times ahead, I see."

"What?" Elijah and Damon asked together.

"I warned the witches not to play games. The Heir of Morana is not someone to suffer their games."

"I trust you did not tell them that?" Elena asked and her eyes sparkled with dangerous flames.

The count withstood her gaze without flinching. "No," It amused him greatly despite her offensive posture. "This stern and dangerous look may work on others, Ms. Gilbert, not on me."

"Morana warned me about you." Elena said.

"Yes, she would know that there are some things one should not cross or anger for no reason." He said and Elijah sensed the threat in the voice.

"So why the charade,"

"The Salem witches were not ecstatic when they learnt what you want. The Loctus Potion is a dangerous tool. And even their ancestors would not dare so cavalierly ask for it. They banned it a long time ago."

"Why?" Damon asked.

"They consider it dark magic. Poor schmucks, they have so little understanding of it."

"What does it do?" Damon sensed he would get more answers out of this count than Elena so he pressed on.

"People, events and places,"

Damon blinked. This one was even more cryptic than Elena. Can these people ever speak plainly?

"I want it." Elena said.

"Of course," The count said. "However,"

"I'm all ears."

"It will cost you dearly."

"I can live with that."

"I doubt that." The count countered.

"We will see." Elena replied with cold determination. Damon saw something new in her eyes. She knew the price. Damon feared what the price is.

The count eyed him her for some time. Damon suspected he assessed her sincerity. But even he could see the count did not believe her. Maybe she did not fully understand what she wants.

"Very well," The count said. "But first you must find its ingredients with no magic, Ms. Gilbert. You can have two to help you but no more. Choose wisely."

"I have. You see them."

He let out a soft laughter. "Elijah and Damon, curious choice," And he shot her a focused look.

"Why?" Damon and Elijah asked again together eyeing both.

"Shall we go then?"

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**

**A/N1: The story will continue in the Stone of Destiny later on.**


	14. Announcement

**Disclaimer: The characters of the Vampire Diaries' universe belong to CW network but the words are mine. **

**Announcement**

**The day of the Witch will continue in the Stone of Destiny when Season 5 of the Vampire Diaries resumes (this fall – 10/10/2013). **

**AU/VD: Elena Gilbert, the now heir of Morana, the most powerful sorceress of all times, sets on a journey to uncover the Stone of Destiny (one of four powerful magical artifacts rumored to be the source of magic itself). Meanwhile, the other immortals have their own agendas and plans for the future. **


End file.
